Eternal Spirit
by myscribes
Summary: A long forgotten enemy comes back to fulfill his promise - destroy the Warrior Princess. He takes what is most precious to her, Gabrielle, and sends them both on a journey that will not only test their love but the hands of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **Xena Warrior Princess, its characters, and all related materials are the property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. The other characters were created by me. No copyrights were harmed during the production of this non-profit fan fic.

**Subtext: **This story is based on the principle of two women in love. I do not have any graphic or explicit scenes but the theme of their relationship is current throughout the story. If this type of relationship bothers or offends you then I suggest you go elsewhere and come back when you have an open mind.

**Violence:** There is a brief reference to sexual violence. There is nothing explicit or graphic in any way. This story does contain scenes of violence and/or aftermath. It is Xena after all.

**This is my first attempt at writing not only fan fiction but a story so any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Eternal Spirit ****  
****Chapter 1**

The restless warrior eyed the bard who was sleeping safely within her loving embrace. She gently brushed the loose strands of blonde hair, still dampened with sweat from the last nightmare, from her face. Beams of moonlight radiated through the window and danced upon the purple patches around her eyes. For a brief moment Gabrielle seemed peaceful. Stirring slightly she rustled the sheets below her. "Shhh Gabrielle, it's alright," Xena whispered as she rocked her gently. The motion appeared to soothe her back into a contented sleep.

It had been four days and Gabrielle still wasn't speaking except when she would wake up screaming from the nightmares that became frequent visitors. The day it all began was still vivid in Xena's mind as if it were just moments ago.

_They decided to visit with the Amazons for a few days after they received word of the death of one of the Queen's sisters, Rajiah. As Queen of the Amazons and a friend to Rajiah, Gabrielle needed to be there. After a long day came to an end, Gabrielle looked forward to the comfort of her lover's embrace as they settled down for the night._

_"If only I stayed holding you in my arms…" Xena's voice trailed off as she looked warmly at her lover. She traced her finger lightly over the dark bruises that were still visible on Gabrielle's face._

_Xena awoke before Gabrielle, as she usually did. She glanced over at Gabrielle and smiled at how content she looked in her sleep. Careful not to wake her she carefully slid her arm free from under her partner's head and quietly put on her armor. Bending down she placed a gentle kiss on Gabrielle's forehead and headed for the stables. The early morning was a great time to take Argo for a ride. The mare had been lacking proper exercise for weeks now._

_Xena closed her eyes tightly hoping it would push the thoughts of that day back. Releasing a deep breath, she dropped her gaze to the rise and fall of Gabrielle's chest, and concentrated on the sounds of her shallow breathing._

_Xena stopped by the lake so the mare could replenish with a cold drink. "That was quite a ride we had girl," Xena grinned at Argo patting her on the top of her head. The horse whinnied in response. A smile crossed Xena's lips. "I've missed you too." Argo shuffled her front leg impatiently. "Do you hear that?" Stilling her movements she focused on the distant sound coming from the village. Her eyes narrowed in concern. "What in the name of the Gods is going on?" she muttered and without a second thought quickly mounted Argo and broke into a full cantor towards the village. "Ya Argo!"_

_Quietly entering the village through an overhang of aged branches her eyes scanned the grounds cautiously. "What is going on here?" The small crunching sound of branches behind her sent her into a back flip towards the intruder. She landed with the tip of her sword at the soldier's throat. "Going somewhere?" she questioned raising her brow daring him to move._

_"Xe...Xen…Xena…" The soldier stuttered foolishly as he realized the identity of the warrior before him. Fear drained the smirk on his face._

_Xena's eyes narrowed and in an instant covered the gap between them. With a forceful kick, the side of her boot struck him knocking him off balance. Glaring down heatedly at the hurt soldier, she spat at him in disgust. He raised his hands above his head pathetically. "Please…spare me." He mumbled helplessly like a child._

_A tattoo of a snake branded on his hand caught her attention. I know that tattoo. Sudden acknowledgement flooded her face. Her eyes narrowed coldly and a hushed word escaped her lips. "Draden." She turned to the soldier hatred shadowed in her eyes. "Heeyah!" She kicked him across the face rendering him unconscious. "Gabrielle…" She began looking around her for any sign of Gabrielle. Heading towards the Queen's hut she slashed her way through the clan of soldiers attacking her. "C'mon boys, come and get me!" A sly smile curled on her lips. She planted her sword firmly in the ground and using the handle as support, soared through the air in a circle kicking the approaching men to the ground. "Heeyah!"_

_Gabrielle where are you? Screams from her left interrupted her frantic thoughts. Ephiny was pinned down by a soldier, his sword raised above her head. "Heeyah!" She took a few steps towards them, back-flipped knocking the sword from his hand. Then with the quick motion of her legs, she locked them around his neck and with a swift twist; the soldier fell lifeless to the ground. "Eph, are you all right?" She looked her over cautiously for any injuries._

_"Xena…he…took...her" she whispered breathlessly. Wrapping her hand around her throat trying to regain her voice she locked eyes with her friend. "Gabrielle…I tried to stop him…there were so many men...I…I…" losing her breath she fell to the ground tears streaming down her face._

_Xena's eyes grew dangerously cold. Her voice raged above the battle sounds "DRADEN!"_

_He came up to the top of the rise on horseback. His dark brown hair fell just above his shoulders and blended with the black metallic armor that embraced him. His eyes, a piercing shade of blue, were slim and narrow. A scar, that snaked around in a semi-circle just below his left eye hardened his facial features. Grinning he called out to his men, "Retreat!" His men fled so quickly they seemed to almost disappear from the grounds. His gaze interlocked with the warrior princess and a heartless smile spread across his lips. "Do I have something precious of yours, Warrior Princess?" his laughter echoing as he rode off._

Xena rubbed her temples in an effort to stop the throbbing pain in her head. Her eyes dropped down to Gabrielle's face examining her expression intently. She brought her hand to Gabrielle's face and caressed her cheeks softly. _"Yes, very precious indeed,"_ she thought to herself trying to hold back the tears. She pulled the bard close tightening her arms around her. "I love you Gabrielle," she whispered into the sleeping bard's ear. One silent tear found its way down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 2**

Xena gritted her teeth and mounted Argo. "Ya, Argo!" She headed straight for the rise where Draden had just stood followed by a few Amazons. "DRADEN! Where is she you bastard?" Argo reached the top but before she could slow down Xena flipped off the saddle and landed on her feet. Draden and his men were nowhere in sight. _"Impossible" _she muttered beneath her breath. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle where are you? GABRIELLE!!" Only silence. She studied the hoof prints in the dirt closely. She grabbed a handful of dirt and squeezed it into a fist shaking in anger. "There are too many. I cannot track him. Damnit! How could he have just vanished? "

A young Amazon placed her hand on Xena's shoulder. "We will find the Queen, Xena, we will." Her calm smile gleamed with childlike grace.

Xena rose and feigned a smile to the young girl. "I know we will. Let's head back to the village." She mounted Argo effortlessly. "Ya girl!"

Ephiny saw Xena approaching the village. "Thank the Gods!" She quickly rose to her feet. "Xena..." She whispered as she ran towards her with concern. "What happened? Where is Gabrielle?" Ephiny gripped Xena's arm forcing her to face her. "Xena…what in Tartarus is going on?" she demanded.

Looking down at her friend she sighed. "Eph we need to talk." She dismounted and glanced at the surrounding Amazons. "Alone."

The blonde Amazon nodded and gestured ahead towards her hut. "We can speak privately there." She sternly gazed at the other Amazons warning them not follow.

The two warriors made their way to the Regent's hut and settled comfortably within arms length of one another just outside it. Xena turned towards Ephiny, locking her gaze upon her friend, began to speak softly. "Ephiny I know who took Gabrielle and I know why the village was under attack." She raised her hand in the air and shook her head at Ephiny just as she was about to interrupt. "Let me finish." She lowered her hand resting it on the hilt of her sword. "His name is Draden. He is a part of my past best forgotten," her voice dropping to a low whisper. She paused a moment and collected her breath.

Ephiny smiled reassuringly never lifting her eyes from the warrior's. "Go on Xena."

"Draden was one of the most brutal warlords I knew as a warrior. We met back in the days when I followed Ares." Just his name left a toxic taste in her mouth. _How was I ever so stupid?_

"That was a very long time ago Xena." The Regent said making eye contact with the warrior once more.

Xena nodded, "Yes it was. Feels like a lifetime ago." She sighed heavily. "There was a time when I found Draden's lack of humanity and lust for power appealing. We eventually became allies and combined our armies. Together we destroyed every village along the eastern border that refused to surrender to us. Hundreds of innocent villagers lost their lives to our command." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Innocent villagers. They didn't have a chance. They couldn't defend themselves. They were farmers, not warriors. All Draden and I cared about was conquering and controlling. My heart was so consumed with power it blinded me to reason." Her voice broke off. She turned her gaze away from the Regent and closed her eyes tightly. Ephiny placed her hand upon Xena's comfortingly. Focusing her eyes on the ground beneath her, Xena cleared her throat and continued with her story. "The day came, as it eventually would, that Draden would do something that even I couldn't accept. That was the day…" She locked eyes with Ephiny. "That was the day that I betrayed him." She closed her eyes in reflection of that day.

"We had traveled together for three summers. In each village we destroyed homes were burnt to the ground. Nothing remained except the spared lives of the women and children of the villages." She paused briefly.

"In violence it is easy to forget who we are." Ephiny brushed loose strands of Xena's raven hair behind her ear. "I know that doesn't help ease your guilt."

Xena nodded. Clearing her throat she continued with her story. "During the last battle we fought together I was injured." She raised her brow to the Regent knowing what she was about to say. "Yes, Ephiny, me injured. We were at a small village, Liria, just on the outskirts of town. I caught one of Draden's soldiers attempting to assault one of the young girls. I killed him for disobeying my direct orders. Even then I would not accept that kind of violence." Xena shifted her weight uncomfortably. Bending both knees upwards as support, she leaned her arms over them. "That was enough to catch me off guard and I was hit in the chest with an arrow." She paused briefly.

"Xena I don't understand why this would make him attack the Amazon's or take Gabrielle. She wasn't even around when all this happened."

"Patience. It will all make sense soon." Sadness flushed her face. "I still hear the cries and carry the innocent blood of those people on my hands Ephiny. I will never be free from my past." Her eyes glistened with moisture but she refused to cry the tears she had been holding back for so long.

"You are not the same person you once were Xena. Think of all the lives you have saved. Nothing can erase the past my friend, but we are what we do and we can recreate ourselves each second of our lives." Her eyes bore into the warrior's.

Xena nodded, her friend's last words lingering in her mind. "While I was recovering from my injury, Draden decided he would lead his army into the neighboring village alone. After a few days I grew restless so I led my army north in search for Draden. They had not only destroyed the targeted village but scorched it. Villagers were piled all around me, butchered. Old as well as very young women of the village were raped, beaten, and left to die. Every man, woman, and …" her voice quivering with anger, "child was murdered. Blood was everywhere. " Xena reached for her chakram and released it into a tree close by. She could feel the rage burning through her.

Ephiny sat silently knowing better than to reach out to her. Patiently she waited for Xena to continue. _I still don't understand what this has to do with the Amazons._

Several silent moments passed. "I wanted nothing more than to kill him. My army and I joined forces with a warlord named Sierra. Draden had murdered Sierra's family during a village raid when she was a child. She had been building an army from the time she was old enough to yield a sword. Together we formed a plan to ruin the bastard. I could have easily killed him myself, but death was too good for him. I led him to believe that we were invading a village I had set to conquer. Draden and his men followed me into the trap Sierra and I had planted. Draden watched as his army was slaughtered one by one. Not one soldier remained alive. Sierra did get her revenge. She took everything from Draden: his army, his honor, and lastly, me. We beat and whipped him close to death but spared his life. Death was too good for that bastard. I left and never looked back. It was in that moment Ephiny that I felt truly free of the power that had controlled my life for so many years." Xena fell silent for a brief moment. "As I rode off the last thing I heard was Draden screaming: 'Xena I swear to you with Ares, God of War, as my witness, I will seek my revenge. That light of goodness you have hallucinated yourself to believe you have will die along with anything you cherish or hold dear. You will never be free of me Warrior Princess….NEVER!"

Xena looked up into the eyes of her friend with a single tear treading down her cheek. Ephiny wiped the tear with her index finger and caressed her cheek delicately. "Xena you have many enemies and you cannot possibly protect everyone from all of them."

"After all these years Ephiny…after all these years… He has found a way to defeat me. He has taken what I cherish more than life itself. If he lays one hand…" she felt a surge of rage run through her. " We have to find her Ephiny. We have to begin searching..._now_."

Ephiny nodded and mounted Argo behind Xena. She took one last look at the Amazon Village as they rode off…


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Spirit****  
**Chapter 3**  
**

Xena stared blankly out the window beside the bed at the bright shades of color the full moon captivated. The light danced in the crevices of the aged wood of the window frame. She was trying her best to push the thoughts out of her mind. It hurt to think about it and there was nothing she hated more than the feeling of helplessness. Her fingers stroked her partner's hair softly, careful not to wake her. Her eyes trailed the bard's bare skin followed by the light tracing of her finger over the dark wounds that covered Gabrielle's body. Not able to hold back her tears from flowing they flooded silently down the warrior's cheeks. Closing her eyes tightly and letting a strained sigh escape her lips, she remembered what Gabrielle looked like when she and Ephiny had finally found her...

The warriors had searched tirelessly for 5 days and still no sign of Draden or Gabrielle. Neither was ready to give up but both grew more concerned about Gabrielle's safety as time edged on.

The Regent grabbed the horse's reigns and slightly pulled her to a stop. Leaning on her staff she stretched her left leg trying to regain feeling in it. "Xena?" she said looking up at her traveling companion. "Let's stop a while by the stream ahead." motioning forward with a nod of her head. "Argo can use the break as much as you and I can."

"Alright." She stated dryly. Dismounting the horse with ease Xena led the mare to replenish with some cool water. She casually glanced in the direction of the Regent slightly chuckling at her gimping over some rocks. The screeching sound of Ephiny's scream suddenly startled her from her perched position by the edge of the water.

"GABRIELLE!" Ephiny kept screaming in disbelief. Terror had filled her voice. Reaching for Gabrielle's wrist she checked for a pulse. "She is still breathing thank the gods..." Ephiny whispered. She lowered Gabrielle's arm delicately to the ground as Xena approached. "She is still breathing." quieting her voice to a whisper, "barely."

_By the Gods_... Xena's eyes darted back and forth across the bard's body. Her hand barely covered her mouth in time to stifle the sharp gasp that escaped. _What have you done Draden? By the Gods what have you done?_ Gabrielle's delicate body was vastly thinned and covered with deep bruises. Her clothes, torn and scattered, barely covered her skin. Blood still trailed from the visible whip lashes and open wounds. Her eyes, blackened and swollen, brought the warrior to her knees. Xena forced resolve in her face and softened her voice. "Gabrielle. I know you can hear me. Everything is going to be alright. Keep fighting. Don't give up on me now Gabrielle. Don't give up." Her hand trembled as it swept carefully along the bard's bruised face. "I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

Placing her hand on the warrior's shoulder and giving a light squeeze Ephiny turned towards her friend. "Xena, we need to get her back to the Amazon Village."

Nodding in agreement Xena cleared her throat trying to find her voice. "Ephiny, get a piece of cloth from the saddlebag and wet it in the stream for me please. I want to tend to these open wounds before they get infected. Then we will move her." She knew she had to act quickly.

Xena wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She knew Gabrielle couldn't have been by the lake more than a few hours or she would have been...dead. _Some protector I turned out to be,_ she mutely berated herself, her eyes never leaving her lover's face. Gabrielle began to tremble in Xena's embrace. She was struggling in her sleep against the invisible threats in her nightmare. Fear invaded her face. She whimpered as if in pain and began thrashing.

"It's alright. You are safe. I've got you now and no one is going to hurt you." Xena kept repeating in a gentle tone. Gabrielle's whimpers reformed into a loud shriek and she jolted awake shaking in Xena's warm embrace. Hot tears trickled down her face making their way to her trembling lips. The warrior immediately reached out for her and wrapped her arms around the shaking bard.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she started screaming, frantically trying to break from Xena's grip. Her green eyes flooded with panic. Xena struggled to keep her arms around her. She tightened her hold slightly around her lover.

"It's alright, it's just me, Xena," calming the bard down. She reassured the bard until she felt her calm down.

Gabrielle nestled into the crook of Xena's neck, tears flowing uncontrollably. "Xena?"she whispered trying to take in her surroundings. She felt so safe in her arms that she feared it was a cruel dream. _Am I really here? _

"Yes Gabrielle it's me. I am right here with you," Xena replied with a tender tone. _Thank the gods she has finally started to speak_. _Artemis, please give me the strength. _Bringing her hand to the bard's forehead she gently brushed the loose strands of her from her face and stroked the side of her face gently. She felt Gabrielle relax into her arms.

"That's it Gabrielle, slow deep breaths. You are safe, it was just a dream," she comforted tenderly.

"Xena?" she spoke just above a whisper.

"Yes love?"

"I feel so safe in your arms. Please...don't go," she pleaded trying to choke back her tears.

"I am right here with you now and always," kissing the bard on her forehead. There was nothing she hated more than helplessness and that is exactly how she felt...helpless. The warrior could feel her relax within her embrace and her arms tight around her waist.

"Where are we Xe?" she questioned.

"The Amazon Village." Xena replied softly.

Gabrielle hesitated slightly. "How long have I been here?"

Xena thought for a moment, "Four days."

"Four days?" she shook her head in confusion. "How could it have been four days Xena?" Without giving the warrior a chance to answer her question she started rambling. "I don't remember anything from the past four days...How did you...How did I…?" she struggled to get her thoughts out without running them all together.

Sensing her lover's confusion she placed her finger across Gabrielle's lips in a hushing motion. "You haven't been completely conscious until now. You were so weak when Ephiny and I found you by the lake just outside the border of Amazon Lands." Her voice broke off when she felt the bard tremble in her embrace. "What is it Gabrielle?" she asked quietly.

"The lake...I remember being there...I thought...I thought I was going to...that I would never get to see you again." She released a deep sigh and tilted her head up towards her warrior. "I remember everything getting hazy and then everything grew dark...They just left me there...Xena," closing her eyes tightly releasing hot salty tears. "I knew somehow you would find me...," her voice trailing to a faint whisper.

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you Gabrielle. I would do anything to take this pain from you. I would bear it a thousand times to save you from it." Stroking her cheeks softly she whispered into her ear, "please talk to me."

"No...please...I can't," Gabrielle interrupted.

Xena trailed her fingertips along the bard's forearm lightly. "I would do anything..."

"You are doing something Xena...believe me…you are." She tightened her grip around her warrior's waist and leaned further into her embrace. She wanted so much to erase it all from her memory. She knew Xena blamed herself for everything that she couldn't protect her from. She always expects to do the impossible and then turns the blame on herself when she fails. She can't protect her loved ones from everyone but that didn't matter. She would blame herself just the same. Xena's rage over Draden would be enough to consume her. She didn't want to think of Xena's dark side embracing her again. Not like this, not because of her. Deep down there was another fear; the fear of her partner not wanting her in the same way anymore. _Gods, I don't want to lose her_.

Noticing that the bard seemed to go into a daze she softly called out to her. "Gabrielle." Cupping her chin with her hand she tilted her head upwards to meet her gaze. "Do you want to talk about what happened," she questioned with concern.

"I can't. I don't want to think about it right now. Please Xe, just hold me," her emerald eyes challenged the warrior's.

"I am right here with you Gabrielle. It's okay; we will talk when you are ready." Xena closed her eyes pushing back the anger she felt rising to the surface. _When I find that bastard I am going to rip him apart. How could... _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," she called out and protectively pressed her arms a little tighter around Gabrielle.

Ephiny walked in with a tray of food in her hands. "Gabrielle, you're awake! Thank the Gods!" making her way to her friends' side relieved. "How is she, Xena?" Ephiny asked, looking at her friend with concern in her eyes. Before giving Xena a chance to answer, she sat beside Gabrielle. "Are you doing alright?"

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly and managed a smile. Moving her head brought a wave of nausea over her. It still throbbed tremendously. She hadn't realized just how much her entire body ached until that moment. _This feels worse than Tartarus._

"Why don't you try to sit up, ok?" Ephiny glared at Xena for support suggestively raising her brow at the warrior.

"That's not a bad idea Eph, come on Gabrielle let us help you sit up." She smiled down at her and grabbed a hold of her arm securely. "Lean back against the pillows slowly," she cautioned while fluffing the pillows behind the bard.

"It hurts." Gabrielle managed to say between sobs. She felt surges of pain throughout her back and shoulders. Her stomach was sensitive to motion and with every movement, a flood of sharp pain followed. She breathed a shallow sigh of relief once she finally sat up and leaned back against the pillows.

Ephiny's hand caressed her friend's cheek gently. "You have to try to eat something. You need your strength. I am sure that you are famished." she spoke softly trying to get Gabrielle's attention on something else for the moment. She picked up the tray and placed it on Gabrielle's lap. "Try to eat some of this warm broth, ok?" her eyes meeting the green eyes of her friend. Gabrielle nodded slowly and began to swirl the broth with the spoon. Ephiny making contact with the warrior's gaze, motioned towards the door of the hut.

The warrior leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the bard's forehead. "I'm going to talk to Ephiny just outside the door Gabrielle. I will be back in a few minutes. Just try to eat as much as you can while I am gone ok?" Gabrielle nodded. Now that she thought about it, she was surprisingly hungry. Xena and Ephiny quietly left the room closing the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 4**

"I can't stand to see her hurting like this. This is my fault. He hurt her because of ME. I will never forgive myself for this! Never!"

Ephiny grabbed Xena by the shoulders lightly shaking her. "Listen to me Xena. This is NOT your fault. Draden is the only one that can take blame for this. He did this. You can't expect to protect Gabrielle from everyone Xena. It is not possible. We are each responsible for our own actions, not those of others." Her hand reached up to Xena's chin. "Understand?"

Xena knew she was right but she couldn't help feeling responsible. "Yes, Eph I understand but Gabrielle didn't deserve this. It should have been me. Gabrielle is nothing to him," anger rising in her voice.

Ephiny's gaze met the heated stare of her friend. "Because he knew nothing could hurt you deeper than watching Gabrielle suffer."

"A lifetime of good will never be enough to atone for my past." Xena shook her head. "When I find him I am going to..."

Ephiny grabbed the warrior's shoulders tightly. "NO! You are not going to do anything. How is that going to help Gabrielle? You would only succeed in becoming the very thing you are fighting."

_Gabrielle turned towards Xena. "Xena promise me, if something happens to me, you will not become a monster. There's only one way to end this cycle of hatred, and it's through love and forgiveness."_

_"Don't you go changing Gabrielle, I like you just the way you are. Go get some sleep."_

_"No. No, you promise me."_

_"I promise."_

Pushing the memory away, Xena lowered her eyes releasing a deep sigh in frustration.

"He will be brought to justice that I promise you. Justice Xena not vengeance." She stressed sternly. "I am going to meet with Solari and gather a group of our best warriors. We will find him Xena," her eyes grew softer. "Stay with her. I will be back soon." Ephiny smiled confidently at her friend and turned to go.

Xena entered the Queen's hut and was happy to see she had eaten all the broth from the now empty bowl. "How are you feeling?" she offered while clearing the tray from her lap.

Gabrielle smiled slightly amused at the rumblings in her stomach even after eating the entire bowl of broth. "Much better now I think. I guess I was a little hungry after all."

Xena approached the side of the bed and sat beside her lover. Cupping her face in her hand gently, she placed a kiss upon her lips, careful not to hurt her. "Gabrielle, I need to treat your wounds. The salve will help with the pain." Her eyes grew softer. "I need to make sure you are alright. I promise to be gentle." She raised a brow playfully.

Gabrielle felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't want Xena to see her like this. She choked back the tears that brimmed in her eyes. "I know you will be gentle Xena. You would never hurt me. I just...I don't want you to..." she struggled to get the words out.

"I know." She smiled in understanding. "Nothing about you is anything less than beautiful to me. That will never change. Nothing could ever make me love and cherish you any less than I do right now. Please know that." She stroked the bard's hair reassuringly.

Wiping away the wetness from her eyes with the back of her hand the bard nodded at her warrior. "Okay..." she managed to whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Part 5**

Xena helped Gabrielle sit at the edge of the bed. Her eyes never left her lover's as she smiled reassuringly. "I need to take the tunic off Gabrielle." She waited for the bard to nod and then began to unfasten the laces of her tunic. Xena crept behind the bard with the bowl of salve and warm water close to her. She slid the tunic off with ease and winced at the harsh wounds that covered her bard. "This is going to sting a little, are you ready?" She waited for Gabrielle to nod and then carefully applied the salve. Gabrielle's back was covered with deep whiplashes. _Be strong_. She continued tending to the other wounds on the bard's body. She finished applying the salve and examined Gabrielle's sides for any broken ribs as gently as possible. Her body from her waist to her chest seemed like a sheet of bruises. Whiplashes trailed across her stomach. The warrior's heart was breaking. _"Be strong, Xena. You have to be strong for her. Get yourself together. You're a warrior for Ares sake,"_ she chastised herself.

"Oooow," Gabrielle cried out, tears flooding her flushed face. She struggled to catch her breath between the bursts of sharp pain.

"I'm sorry I know this hurts. Nothing is broken, that is a good sign." She helped her sit back against the pillows and tended to the wounds laced on her face and neck. "Gabrielle, I need to ask you something." Their eyes met and Xena held the bard's gaze. "Did he force..." She was struggling to shut the anger from her voice. The thought of anyone hurting her made her want to...

"Yes," Gabrielle answered meekly, lowering her head. She was too ashamed to even look at her partner.

Trying to stay as calm as possible the warrior snuggled tenderly beside her lover. She lifted her Gabrielle's chin and looked into her green eyes warmly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and nothing could ever change that. You don't deserve to suffer for my past mistakes, Gabrielle. I am so very sorry."

"It's not your fault Xena. It's not your fault." She whispered.

A rage like none Xena had felt before began to consume her. She felt the rage boil like fire under her skin. _When I get my hands on that bastard I am going to torture him in a way that would make a lifetime in Tartarus feel like the Elysian Fields._

Gabrielle's troubled eyes broke the warrior from her thoughts. Her face softened and she caressed the bard's cheek lovingly wiping away the falling tears.

"Xena please..."

Xena interrupted. "I can't help but feel responsible for this Gabrielle. You were hurt because someone wanted to hurt me. No matter how hard I try I can't keep you safe. I have many enemies Gabrielle and I can't accept that you paid the price for my past mistakes. You don't deserve this. I will never be free from my past no matter how hard I try." She sighed heavily running her fingers through her hair and resting her head in her hands.

The bard spoke softly her eyes never leaving the warrior's. "Xena please listen to me. This was NOT your fault. I love you with all that I am and I CHOOSE to be with you. That is my choice and nothing will change that. You may have made grave errors in your past, yes I agree, but no matter what pain or torment you caused to anyone it doesn't give them the right to inflict pain or torment on others. They are the ones who choose to follow their darkness. No one can be responsible for their misdeeds but them. There is always a choice Xena and just as you have chosen the side of goodness so could they. I love you Xena... I need you."

The warrior sighed in defeat. "I know you're right. I feel so helpless knowing that I could do nothing to protect you." She collected Gabrielle into her arms and pressed her cheek to her head. "I am right here for you Gabrielle. Anything you need I am right here."

After a few moments Xena broke the uncomfortable silence and asked in a quiet voice, "Gabrielle, are you ready to talk about what happened?"

Gabrielle blinked away the last of her tears and her eyes darkened with a deep coldness foreign to her gentle nature. She leaned back slowly against the warrior snuggling deeper into her warm embrace. In a low tone lacking any emotion she began telling her warrior what she remembered of the past week.

"An army of raiders headed past the perimeter of the village. Ephiny immediately gathered the Amazons to prepare for the attack. I tried to find you but when I realized Argo was also missing I assumed you either had gone for a ride or scouted ahead. We were definitely outnumbered and the attack seemed to come out of nowhere. I heard Ephiny screaming and ran towards her. Two soldiers were holding her down as another was beating her." She closed her eyes trying to block the visions.

_"Stubborn aren't you, Amazon?" he laughed coldly as he planted another fierce kick on her stomach. He uncoiled a short thick whip. "Now the fun starts Amazon," licking his lips._

"I came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with my staff. The other two soldiers let Ephiny go and came at after me with their swords. I tried to disarm them with my staff but I couldn't. One of them anticipated my next move and knocked the staff out of my hands. Without thinking I picked up the sword from the ground beside the unconscious soldier...Next thing I knew the two soldiers fell to the ground." She went silent for a few moments before speaking again.

Xena looked directly into the bard's eyes and spoke softly. "You did what you had to do Gabrielle."

"I tossed the sword aside and helped Ephiny to her feet when several more soldiers attacked us. I felt hands grabbing and dragging me. I tried to get away and fight them but there were too many. I could see Ephiny fighting off more soldiers that ran towards us like a pack of wolves. I heard her scream out for me but before I could react I was hit in the back of the head with something hard. That is the last I remember of the Amazon Village." She lowered her head in silence.

The warrior rocked her gently. "I'm so sorry for not being there Gabrielle."

"Xena you have nothing to be sorry for." Her gaze met the warrior's.

"What is the next thing you remember Gabrielle?" She asked softly. She felt the bard stiffen in her arms but her eyes still bore no emotion.

"When I awoke I...was alone." She began her tale again. "My arms and legs were restrained with heavy shackles. I was terrified." Once again the visions invaded her innocence.

_The cell was fairly small in size. The darkness that engulfed its walls was slightly dimmed by the light seeping beneath the drafty door. The smell of musk invaded the air with a stale stench. Voices could be heard drawing closer to the prisoner who stood shackled in iron. With bright torches in hand four soldiers entered the cell followed by their leader._

"It was hours before anyone came to my cell." Her voice dropped to a soft whisper.

Helplessness overcame Xena. She once again found herself victim to a deep rage. "What did he tell you Gabrielle?"

"His name was Draden. All he wanted to talk about was the past. The days when you had traveled by his side...He told me about the villages your armies destroyed, the people that were murdered, and..." Her voice was trembling. "and...how you betrayed him. I didn't want to listen to him Xena. I tried to shut him out. I didn't want to hear." She brought her hands over her ears in an effort to block out the sounds she kept hearing over and over in her mind.

_"Now Amazon how many times must I tell you to listen without interruption?" The voice was harsh and aggressive. Draden roughly pulled Gabrielle's hands away from her ears, twisting them forcefully. She cried out in pain. He released her hands and backhanded her across the face splitting her lip open. "When I" he snaps the whip across her bare stomach, "tell you to listen" the whip slashes across her thighs, "I mean LISTEN!" The whip came across her back three more times._

Gabrielle closed her eyes not wanting to remember anymore. "Xena why does it matter? I don't want to talk about it anymore!" She struggled against Xena's hold on her trying to break free.

Xena held her tightly refusing to let her go. _"He will pay for this. Every minute..."_ she stated to herself anger still fueling her blood. "Gabrielle calm down." She kept her arms around the bard tightly until she felt her relax in her embrace. "It matters Gabrielle. You can't pretend it didn't happen. You can't wish this away."

Gabrielle broke free from Xena's embrace ignoring the pain shooting through her body and began screaming wildly, "He wouldn't stop talking about all the villages you destroyed and people you killed." She felt a surge rise through her as she spoke. "If I tried not to listen he would whip me. He just kept hurting me...he wouldn't stop..." She felt her body trembling with rage. "He...he...was PROUD of slaughtering children. CHILDREN XENA…little…innocent…children." She spat the words out with disgust. "Is that what you want to hear Xena? IS IT?" she dropped to her knees her rage numbing her to the crippling pain.

Kneeling beside her, Xena wrapped her arms tightly around the bard. "It's okay Gabrielle, let it all out. I've got you."

"I screamed, I begged, I pleaded for him to stop. I couldn't bear it anymore." She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her battered knees as it all came rushing back into her mind.

_"I told you to SHUT UP!" The command came from the tall warrior dressed in black metallic armor. He unleashed an angry snap of the whip on the young bard's back, then again, and again, and again until she cried out in defeat. "I'm sorry Draden, please..."_

Xena held her closer. _I'm so sorry Gabrielle._

"The more I interrupted the more he would hit me. I thought I was going to die...I kept thinking of you Xena. Each time I felt myself slip away I would imagine you and your strength. That was what kept me going." She looked tenderly into her lover's eyes.

Xena was overwhelmed with emotions. Hatred for what Draden put Gabrielle through, anger for not being able to stop it, guilt for not keeping Gabrielle safe, and blessed for the unbreakable bond they both shared. "I love you Gabrielle," she whispered and kissed the top of her head. She brushed her fingers along the bard's cheek softly. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." Gabrielle answered softly. She took a deep breath and snuggled further into her warrior's embrace.

_"Want to hear about all the lives your precious Warrior Princess took Amazon? All the innocents that died at HER command. The terrified cries of the villagers as they watched their homes burned to the ground. Will you still be able to look at your precious princess in the same way then Amazon?" A cold smile played upon his lips._

_"I won't listen to you. I know Xena. Nothing you say will change how I feel about her...nothing." Pain spread like a burning fire through her body in spastic surges from the fresh whiplashes on her back and stomach._

_"Then we have a very long night ahead of us Amazon, a very long night indeed." He laughed coldly as he released the whip upon the Amazon's back, force deepening with each lash. Grabbing a handful of her blonde hair he jerked her head up until his eyes met hers. "Now Amazon...let me tell you about the REAL Warrior princess..."_

"I lost track of time. What seemed like an eternity could have been hours and what seemed like hours could have been days. He said he wanted me to know the _real_ Warrior Princess." Gabrielle's voice trailed into a faint whisper. She felt the warrior tremble slightly. She lifted her head up meeting the teary ocean blue eyes of her lover. "Xena nothing he could say or do would ever break my faith or love for you. I know you like my own heart. You were hurting with no source of love or comfort. I love you, all of you, the past, the present, and the unknown. Nothing Draden told me or did to me changes or will change my everlasting love for you Xena." Her eyes softened. "I know the _real_ Warrior Princess and I love her."

The warrior pulled the bard into a closer embrace. "You are the best part of me Gabrielle. I love you." _He couldn't break her spirit even using my dark past against her. Gods I don't deserve her._ The warrior traced her finger along a whiplash mark on the bard's shoulder. _That would explain all these marks and bruises. I swear in Ares name that man is going to pay for this._

Gabrielle exhaled deeply and slightly shifted her position in Xena's arms. Her legs were starting to feel stiff. "If only wishing could make all of it go away…" She lowered her head on her knees.

Xena lifted the bard's head until their eyes met. "I would do anything to make it go away Gabrielle. I'm here with you and nothing can hurt you. You are the strongest person I know, and I know that you will make it through this. You are not alone love, I am always by your side." She stroked her face gently.

Leaning into Xena's embrace she continued as visions seeped back into her memory.

_"I don't care what Xena did with you in her past Draden. I know what you are trying to do and I will NOT give in to your games. I love her and nothing will change that...especially you!" The Amazon shouted in rage._

_Draden laughed coldly. "Your bravery will get you nowhere Amazon. You're a fool. Your princess cares nothing for you. You are just a tool to her. A tool to help her atone for her guilt. Nothing more than useless tool."_

_"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about Xena. I won't listen to you anymore. I don't care what you do to me!" She shouted, tears stinging her face._

_A swarm of fury rushed over him with intensity. His eyes narrowed cruelly and his face lost all proud expression as he stared impassively into her green eyes. Before another word was spoken he began to unmercifully whip the prisoner until her head fell forward unconscious."_

"After many days I presume had passed he finally gave up. He realized nothing he had said or done had changed anything. He was taking me somewhere but I had no idea where we were going. I truly believed I was going to die, Xena." Her voice trailed off but still she showed no emotion. Her eyes filled with a deep coldness, an empty coldness that sent a shudder through the warrior.

"Is that when you ended up by the lake Gabrielle?" She swept loose strands of hair behind the bard's ear.

"Yes." came the quiet reply.

_"Well, well, well Amazon you are not so tough now are you?" His laughter sent chills down the Amazon's back. "Tell me now when your princess looks into those green eyes will you still see your Xena or the monster she truly is?" There was no response. He brought his knee to the ground before her and backhanded her across the face abrasively. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth and nose. "What about your princess's hands Amazon? When you take them in yours are you going to see the same gentle hands or will the innocent blood of all those villagers savagely murdered at her hands stain them richly?" He smiled maliciously._

_The Amazon spoke weakly. "She will be the same gentle soul I loved and will love even in death. The only monster with blood staining his soul is YOU!" She spat in his face._

_Draden sharply grabbed the Amazon by her blonde hair and brought her face within inches of his."You dare defy me girl! I am impressed that you have been able to withstand all this and still your faith and love for that pathetic warrior remains." His lips broke into a twisted smile. He licked his lips, his eyes glowing with a sickening desire. "Well Amazon if I can't break your spirit and destroy your desire for her..." his smile deepening wickedly, "then I will make sure she will never again desire you!" His laughter sparked fear in the Amazon's eyes._

_Draden threw the Amazon down onto the ground pinning her down. "When I am through with you dear Gabrielle, Xena will never desire you. When you feel her touch it will be mine you will remember. One way or another, I WILL destroy the Warrior Princess!"_

Xena pulled Gabrielle upwards into a sitting position slowly. With her hand beneath her trembling chin she turned the bard's face around to meet hers. Gabrielle's face once again showed no emotion. Tears flowed from her emerald eyes but not one sound was made. Xena tenderly kissed the silent tears one by one from her face. "Don't hold back what you are feeling Gabrielle. It's okay. Let it all flow. Don't hold back." Her eyes grew softer. "I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that. You are more beautiful to me than ever. You hold half of my heart and soul, and nothing could ever break the spirit we share." Her eyes never left her lover's. Gabrielle wrapped her arms tightly around Xena's neck and began to sob into her shoulder. After several long hours elapsed, Morpheus finally crept upon both of them, pulling them into an undisturbed sleep. That night, while neither the warrior nor her bard was aware, the spirit that joins their souls intensified in a strength so fierce that was even unbreakable to the Gods themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 6**

It had been weeks of endless hunting and the group grew somnolent and less optimistic as the days passed. Each day they sent someone back to the grounds to update everyone with any new information and to check upon the Queen's condition. That was the only way to restrain Xena from leaving the grounds and tracking Draden herself. It took much convincing, but Gabrielle managed to get a certain stubborn warrior to agree to stay put under the solemn condition that the Amazons would only locate Draden and make no attempt to engage in a battle of any kind. They were to remain unseen and head straight back to the grounds once their job was accomplished. The Queen always did seem to get the warrior to perceive things her way, one way or another. Truth of the matter was the best Amazon warriors were on Draden's trail and the other half of her soul, none other than her bard, Gabrielle, needed Xena much more.

"Solari, perhaps we should try heading further west?" the young Amazon suggested, her finger pointing in the direction of the west hills outside of Amazon Lands.

_"Draden could not have disappeared. He must be somewhere."_ Solari muttered to herself. With a sigh she stood and addressed the Amazons. "Alright let's try heading a little further west." She turned in the direction of the young Amazon. "Serenity you will head back to the grounds and report to the Queen, Xena, and Ephiny. Let them know where we're headed. They'll be expecting to hear from us soon. We all know the last thing we want is an angry Warrior Princess on our hands."

"Or an even angrier Queen," Epinon grinned.

Solari couldn't help the muffled chuckle that escaped her. She smirked playfully at Epinon. _"I miss that fire in you Gabrielle,"_ she thought to herself with a soft sigh. Her poignant brown eyes met Serenity's deep green. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" she replied as she gracefully mounted her horse.

"And Ren.."

"Yes Solari?"

"Please be careful love."

A mischievous smile swept her face. "Always." She trotted a few feet and stopped before her leader. For a brief moment their eyes met. Concern and love mingled in unison within the brown and green orbs. Serenity reached down and placed a soft kiss upon her partner's lips. "I love you Solari," she whispered quietly. With a sweet smile she nodded to her sisters and broke into a full gallop heading south back to Amazon Grounds.

Solari turned to the remaining Amazons and commanded quietly, "Let's go." With a soft nudge to her mare she began to trot towards the west perimeter outside Amazon Lands followed by eight of her best warriors. Neither they nor Serenity were aware of the cold set of blue eyes watching them from a shallow distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 7**

Over the past few weeks the bard had, for the most part, comfortably settled back into her daily routine. Most of her wounds had healed nicely and the few bruises that remained were faint in color. Nightmares still haunted her but had diminished slowly as the days rolled by. Each time she found herself defenseless to another stream of flashbacks she reached for the safety in the embrace of her warrior. Although she seemed to return to the Gabrielle everyone knew and loved, something was very much missing from the young bard, something that even her warrior couldn't bring back to her.

"No way Gabrielle," Xena's words tender but firm.

"Xena, please I," her plea was interrupted abruptly by the warrior.

"No Gabrielle! I will not spar with you. You need to rest. You have done nothing but spar and practice since you have healed enough to move around on your own. You need to stop and let your body rest. It needs to heal completely and you are not allowing it that chance. You need time to heal." Her gentle blue eyes drifted in the direction of the angry green eyes of her lover.

"And I _repeat_ that I _feel_ fine, my body _feels_ fine, and I don't _need_ to rest! I am not a child nor do I appreciate being treated as one!" her voice sank to a low heated tone.

Xena filled the gap between them with a swift stride and lifted her bard's chin with her index finger. She gazed into her lover's eyes searching for the familiar spirit that once glistened in her emerald eyes but was greeted only with a hollow emptiness. "Gabrielle, you haven't taken a break in weeks. I am worried about you. I know you are not a child. I'm not trying to treat you like one. I love you, more than I can ever show you, and I am concerned about you. I know you are not fine. I know you are in pain. You are pushing yourself too hard."

Gabrielle slightly turned her head to the left away from Xena. The warrior with her finger still beneath the bard's chin attempted to turn her head back to face her but the bard hastily pulled away taking a few steps backwards. Her tone carried slight irritation, "I am not in pain Xena. There is no reason for you to worry about me. I believe if I can run a Nation as Queen I can certainly take care of myself!" Unnecessary sarcasm dripped off each word. Catching the glimpse of hurt on Xena's face, Gabrielle immediately regretted each and every word that came from an anger she didn't realize she possessed.

_"She is just lashing out she doesn't mean what she says. I'm not going to let her push me away. I can't..." _the warrior assured herself.

Xena approached her lover who was still shaking with fury and gripped her tightly by the shoulders. The bard tried to struggle from her grasp but to no avail. "Let go of me Xena! Leave me alone!" she shouted increasing her struggle against her warrior. Xena, in one motion wrapped her arms tightly around the bard and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Shh, it's alright." She cooed over her lover's protests. After a few moments the bard collapsed against the warrior succumbing to the embrace and began to sob softly. "I'm so sorry Xena. I didn't mean what I said. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry." Her words were muffled by louder sobs.

"It's alright, I know." She rubbed the bard's back in a soothing motion. Once the sobbing subsided Xena peeled the bard away from her slightly and lifted her chin up gently until their eyes met.

"Gabrielle you cannot run from this." She saw the bard about to interrupt her. She traced her finger along her lips. "No please, let me finish." She paused for a moment and then continued. "You have been brutally assaulted. What you went through not many would live to tell about. I am so proud of you. You are stronger than you will ever give yourself credit for. I know how hard this has been. I also know what you have been doing."

Not able to stay quiet any longer the bard interrupted her. "And what is it _exactly_ that I am doing Xena?" she questioned defensively.

"Gabrielle you are exhausting yourself. Do you believe if you keep your mind on something else that the pain and exhaustion will replace what really hurts?" she arched a brow at her lover. "Do you?"

The bard's eyes began to water once more but her expression grew softer. "I feel so much rage Xena, more than I have ever thought possible. I don't know what to do with all this anger. I feel it consume me and I just want to get rid of it, release it." She blinked away a tear. "Practicing and sparring has helped me release it. I know you're right. I should give myself more time to heal but I am not overdoing myself Xe. I just needed to find a way to help release this anger and I want to sharpen my fighting skills. I.." Her sentence was cut off unexpectedly.

"I understand Gabrielle, I understand," her expression grew very serious. "There is no harm in releasing your feelings in a sparring ring Gabrielle, but in moderate portions. That doesn't mean all day and night. You cannot continue to exhaust yourself like this, promise me."

The bard smiled, "I promise Xena."

"No more running Gabrielle. We _will_ get through this, _together_." The warrior reached down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips letting the warmth between them linger for a moment before pulling away. "How about each morning you and I will set aside some time together and practice?" she offered with a grin.

"I would really like that Xena." The brief sparkle in the bard's eyes brought a sweet smile to the warriors face.

_I miss that spirit in your eyes._ She turned towards the bard and smiled warmly. "Good then it's settled," she stated confidently. "As for you my bard, I believe you have a celebration to get ready for," her face breaking into a sly smirk.

"And so do you my warrior. In fact I have just the outfit for you to wear." With a smug expression settling on her face she turned towards the bathroom, the sound of her first real laugh in weeks trailing behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Spirit**  
**Chapter 8**

"Gabrielle, are you _suicidal_?" She asked rhetorically through clenched teeth. "I can't wear _this!"_ She growled in a slightly serious manner at her partner.

"Oh Xena, stop acting like a child. You look absolutely beautiful." She couldn't help but giggle at the frazzled expression on her warrior's face. "Xena it's a celebration everyone is dressed like that! Your outfit is just...well...its royalty." She finished with a nod.

"Celebration or no celebration I am not walking out there half naked in front of all those Amazons!" She pouted folding her arms across her chest.

The bard planted herself beside her warrior an innocent smile proudly lighting her face. She knelt before her and placed a gentle kiss on Xena's bare stomach. "What if," she moved slightly to the left placing another soft kiss on her bare skin. "I like you," reaching behind her placed a final kiss in the middle of Xena's bare back, "half naked." She glared up at her warrior with a smirk. Chills ran up and down Xena's spine.

_"I have missed your touch so much."_ she breathed to herself. Blue eyes greeted the bard. "_You_ my love can have me half naked anytime you like." She finished with a parallel smirk smugly on her face.

The bard stood up and faced the warrior. "Perhaps if you behave yourself tonight you may get your wish." A longing found itself etched within her jade gaze.

Xena crossed her arms once more and challenged her with a pout. _It felt so good to tease back and forth. I have truly missed you Gabrielle._

"If anyone should be pouting it should be me." Xena cocked a brow at her partner. "Yes, that's right; I should be the one pouting." A cunning grin swept Gabrielle's face. "After all, my stubborn warrior, I will have to keep everyone's paws off you." She smiled seductively. Before Xena could utter a single protest she batted her lashes giving the sweetest face she could muster without laughing and gazed into her lover's blue eyes. "Please for me, wear it tonight?"

Xena sighed in defeat a smile forming on her face. "I feel naked in this Amazon outfit, unless that was your intention," she said, her brow going up playfully. Although it only lasted for a brief moment, a warm spirit shimmered in the emerald eyes of her bard for the second time that night. _How can I say no when it seems to mean so much to her? Besides I would do anything to see that sparkle in her eyes again._ With her hand upon her hip the warrior smirked at her bard. "Oh alright, for you I will wear this shred of fabric you call an Amazon outfit," she rolled her eyes teasingly.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered sincerely, "thank you." After planting a soft kiss upon her lips she stepped away to have a good look at her pouting warrior. With an approving nod and devious grin she questioned, "Shall we join the festivities?" Xena walked over to her bard and taking her hand in her own led her out of their hut still muttering humorously about her outfit.

Echoes of laughter and random chatters could be heard as Xena and Gabrielle approached the ongoing celebration hand in hand. Music delicately danced on the tepid breeze that swept in hushed tones around them. It wasn't a very sizeable gathering by any means but it was one of the most honored celebrations of its kind. This was the time to set aside the trials of the past few weeks and rekindle the essence of the tainted Amazon village and one very somber Queen. Today there would be dancing, music, as well as a few animated sparring competitions. For today marked the third year, that Gabrielle, Bard of Potidaea, ruled the Nation as Queen of the Amazons.

"Was that your stomach I heard growling at me?" Xena inquired amusingly. The bard's expression settled into a sloppy grin. "I don't know what you feed that," She paused mid-sentence noticing the sudden silence surrounding her. She turned her head away from her partner and was greeted with numerous gawking stares and jaw dropping faces. The warrior placed her hand on her hip in a lethargic manner, her brow rising slightly at her beaming partner. "They are _your_ Amazons," she rolled her eyes playfully making a feeble attempt to pout.

Gabrielle couldn't hold back any longer and broke into a peal of genuine laughter. Taking her lover by the hand she continued marching towards her tribe pausing briefly beside them. "Paws off," she commanded gruffly a jovial grin spreading across her face. She continued sauntering past them pulling the staggering warrior behind her. She halted about 10 feet away and turned back towards the astounded Amazons. "Are you just going to stand there drooling all day or are you coming?" she teased. Laughter trickled softly surrounding her. Wiping the sloppy grin off her face Ephiny walked towards the couple, leaving the rest of the tribe trailing a few feet behind whispering amongst themselves like young schoolgirls.

"I can't believe Gabrielle got you to agree to wear the Royal Amazon attire, Xena." Ephiny uttered in disbelief.

"Attire is that what you call _this_?" Xena asked playful sarcasm in her voice. "I believe you need more fabric to have attire!" Both women chuckled at the humor.

"Well, you look breathtaking." She smiled at her friend. "It's nice to see you out of those leathers of yours for one night."

Xena shifted uncomfortably, not keen to compliments, and decided to change the subject. "Any word from Serenity yet?"

Ephiny shook her head. "No, she hasn't arrived yet. She more than likely won't show until after the celebration." Ephiny looked in the direction of Gabrielle and her fellow Amazons, "Gabrielle seems more herself today than she has been in weeks. I hope this small celebration lifts her spirits, even for a short while."

Xena locked her eyes on the customary dance Gabrielle and a few Amazons were engaged in. Gabrielle's face showed a moment of bliss. She had been dancing for a couple candle marks now with her tribe. For a brief moment Xena's gaze met that of her bard's. The serenity she witnessed in those emerald eyes spread a tender smile across her face. Even if it did last only for a moment, that one moment was one the warrior would not soon forget. "Yes, she has seemed happier. I miss her, Eph. Her eyes are full of so much emptiness now." her voice dropped to a whisper. "Something is still missing in her eyes, Eph. And I would do anything to put it back there." She leaned back against the cool wall with her eyes still locked upon her dancing partner.

"It is going to take some time, Xena. I think what Gabrielle is searching for is some form of closure." She looked into the teary eyes of her friend. "And that is something only Gabrielle can give to herself, Xena." Ephiny grinned, "Hey no tears, this is a happy day. Do you know what I do with unhappy warrior princess' around here?" her tone was challenging.

"And what would that be?" Xena replied, intimidation in her voice.

Ephiny's smile grew wide, "I sic drooling, wide-eyed Amazons on them." she finished with a giggle. The tension in Xena's face subsided and gave way to a muffled chuckle. "Now that is much better. What is the surprise you're going to give Gabrielle tonight?" her eyes gleamed with keen interest.

Xena tapped her friend on the nose teasingly with her index finger. "Sorry Eph, you have to wait and see."

"Just a little hint Xena, please?" she pleaded with a sulk.

"Nope, not one. You will find out soon enough." a cunning smile formed on Xena's lips.

"Oh Xena!" she shrieked. She decided to try another tactic. "I, as the Regent, think you should inform me so I can be sure nothing harmful is in that box of surprises of yours." she smirked.

"You're absolutely right Eph! I should inform you of any boxes or packages I give to Gabrielle," she readily agreed. Ephiny's eyes lit up. "Too bad my surprise doesn't come in a box or package. Nice try." She winked cleverly at the shocked face of her friend and started walking towards her partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Spirit  
Chapter 9  
**

"Are you sure you're up to this Gabrielle?" Concern was apparent in Xena's eyes.

"Yes Xena, I really want to join the Sparring Competition. You don't have to worry about me." Slight irritation nestled in Gabrielle's tone.

"Gabrielle, it's my job to worry about you. You have been pushing yourself hard and..." she paused raising her brow at the rolling eyes of the bard. She continued her tone a low growl. "I just want to be sure your wounds have healed well enough for a competition. It is extremely demanding on your muscles and reflexes. Gabrielle..." her voice dropped to a dangerous tone. "Stop rolling your eyes at me."

"Xena, I'm sorry I just don't want to go through this again. I thought we came to an agreement on this already. Remember I promised I wouldn't overdo myself? Don't you trust my judgment?" she questioned firmly.

The warrior's expression softened. "Of course I trust you Gabrielle."

The bard smiled. "Hmm perhaps then you are afraid of losing to a little innocent bard like me?" She challenged playfully with a grin.

With a shake of her head, the warrior began to unmercifully tickle the squirming bard. "Xena! Stop! Xena please..." she choked out a few more protests between giggles before the warrior stopped tickling her.

"All right _my little innocent bard,"_ her words' mimicking the bard's lightheartedly. "I won't have any objections to you entering the sparring competition under two conditions."

The bard folded her arms across her chest. "And which two conditions would those be?"

"Condition number one: If you re-injure anything you stop."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her overprotective warrior. "And condition number two?"

"I mean it Gabrielle if you're hurt you stop or I..."

The bard cut her off before she could finish. "Okay Xena I got it. If I'm hurting, I'll stop."

With a grunt she continued. "And condition number two is..." a charming smile forming on her lips "you remember that this _big not so innocent warrior_ is never afraid of a challenge."

The bard chuckled and wrapped her arms around her warrior in an embrace. "Thank you," she whispered with a quiet giggle.

"No surprise for being such a good sport?" She playfully prodded at her lover.

With a smirk she brought her lips close to Xena's but not touching. The warrior leaned forward inviting the kiss but the bard pulled away shaking her head. "No no, my _not so innocent warrior_, no moving for you. I want you to stay perfectly still." An enchanting smile danced proudly on her face. She brought her lips close to the warrior's face and locked her eyes with the ocean colored spheres of her lover. She could feel her warm breath trickling down her lips. She leaned forward brushing her lips softly on the warriors' taking in her sweet scent, teasing her.

_"You are going to drive me insane my bard", _Xena thought to herself.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and kissed her partner passionately rolling her tongue around her lover's mischievously. She traced the tips of her fingers down the warrior's bare shoulder to her hip, letting her tender touch linger for a moment, and then continued along her bare stomach. She felt Xena respond, deepening the kiss. The bard's hands made their way back to the warrior's shoulders. Her fingertips cascaded down her back and then encircled the warrior's waist pulling against her. _It feels so nice to be this close again Xe. No fear, just your touch, like it has always been._ The bard's thoughts brought a contented smile to her face as she broke from the kiss and held the gaze of her lover. "What are you grinning at Xena?"

The warrior cupped the bard's face in her hands. "I was just thinking that I should be a good sport more often." She winked releasing a soft chuckle.

The bard smiled, taking her partner's hand in her own. "C'mon we have a competition to join." They headed towards the crowd by the sparring ring.

"About time you two got here!" Ephiny scolded.

"Sorry Eph we were a little distracted." Gabrielle apologized with the straightest face she could muster.

"Hmmm I'll bet.."Ephiny began to laugh. Xena shot an eyebrow up warning her friend but that just fueled the laughter spurt further. "Okay I'll stop I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes. For a big tough warrior you can be so mushy." Her laughter dispersed slightly followed by the soft cackle of the bard.

Xena cleared her throat. "So how is everyone doing so far in the competition?" She inquired as she watched the two Amazons sparring.

"Well, six have been eliminated, including yours truly." Two stunned heads turned to the Regent. "Yeah, well what can I say. It happens to the best of us." She smiled. "Better watch out for that Destiny. She fights exceptionally well with that staff. She has some moves I haven't seen before. She has really been practicing these past few summers." They all turned to the sparring ring in time to witness Destiny's victory. Ephiny turned to her two friends. "Looks like that leaves you two and Destiny."

Xena smiled. "I relish a good fight."

"Well that's great because you my friend are next as soon as Destiny rests briefly."

Xena turned to Gabrielle and planted a subtle kiss on her lips. "Wish me luck!" She whispered as she hopped into the sparring ring to warm up while awaiting her opponent. Ephiny and Gabrielle made their way to the front settling into a comfortable stance. The bard felt nervous for her warrior. "_What am I worried about? This is Xena, Gabrielle!"_ She berated herself.

Destiny was a few inches shorter than Xena. She had short golden brown hair that fell short of her shoulders and brown eyes. Her arms and legs displayed perfectly toned muscles. The match was well under way. The two skilled warriors met each other strike for strike, block for block. _Ephiny wasn't kidding. This kid has some moves!_ Destiny, however, not possessing the amount of endurance Xena did, was growing very fatigued. Xena spun feigning left and then suddenly turned right swinging the staff and connecting with an already bruised set of ribs. The pain caught Destiny off guard just long enough to leave her face unshielded. Xena, noting this, used her forearm to jab Destiny on the side of her face and used the forward pressure of her weight to set her off balance knocking her down on her backside. "Do yourself a favor kid stay down this time," Xena murmured between breaths. Determination shined in Destiny's eyes. She swung her leg in a sliding motion at the warrior's ankles in an attempt to distract her. Xena, catching a glimpse of her swooping leg, was caught off guard and took a solid hit with the end of the staff in her right shoulder and then another on her left side.

Gabrielle flinched at the loud cracking sound the staff made connecting with Xena's ribs. Ephiny placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder preventing her from getting up. "Xena can end this if she needs to."

Gabrielle turned her heated gaze to her Regent. "She is out there fighting with broken ribs Ephiny!" She huffed quietly.

"I know and she is a warrior. You of all people know she can take care of herself. If it is too much she will stop."

Gabrielle sighed in defeat and turned her gaze to the spar once again.

Destiny flipped backwards landing back on her feet in a fighting stance. "I don't give up that easily Xena!" She muttered and swung the staff towards Xena's face.

_"We'll see about that kid" _Xena caught the staff in mid-strike and with a fierce kick to Destiny's stomach she sent the Amazon to the ground once more. She pinned the injured Amazon with her weight, crossing the two staves with each other in the shape of an X. Using just enough pressure on her neck to cause slight pain, she spoke to the Amazon. "C'mon kid just say it. It's over." She applied a little more pressure. "Say it!" Xena demanded.

"Mercy..." Destiny managed to utter through clenched teeth.

Xena released her and extended her arm out to the Amazon. Ephiny turned to the relieved Queen beside her. "See..."

"Don't even say it Ephny!" The Queen warned. Ephiny laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"You are a very talented warrior Destiny. Where did you learn some of those moves?" Xena asked as she helped her to her feet careful not to put too much weight on her throbbing ribs.

"I just made them up. I've been practicing every day. Hey I'm sorry about your ribs. You really need to let a healer look at them Xena." She turned as Gabrielle walked toward Xena.

"Xena, are you alright?" She began to prod her lover's side gently. The Queen turned to Destiny and smiled. "That was a great fight Destiny. You have really improved with that staff. Solari will be proud of you once she returns."

Destiny blushed. "Thank you, my Queen. I hope Xena is alright. I didn't realize I swung that hard." She turned to Xena. "I am very sorry, Xena."

The warrior smiled at the young Amazon. "A spar is a spar. There is no room for apologies on the battlefield, remember that. You did great. Be proud of yourself." She smiled warmly. "I'm fine. My ribs will heal in no time. It's just a bruise," she reassured the young Amazon.

"Okay, I will see you at dinner then? We are having a nice feast." Destiny asked anxiously.

"Of course. We all know what happens if we don't feed that monster in your Queen's stomach." She pointed at Gabrielle's protesting stomach good-naturedly. The Amazon laughed and wandered off towards the approaching Regent.

"First, we are going to see the healer." The bard stated matter-of-factly to her warrior.

"But what about our spar and the competition?" She whined childishly.

Gabrielle looked sternly at her. "Xena, I am not going to let you compete injured. I dropped out of the competition." Xena stared at her. "That's right you are the champion." Her eyes twinkled with delight.

"No, I am _your_ champion." Xena corrected sweetly.

"Besides, I don't need an Amazon competition to whoop your butt on the sparring grounds my warrior." She laughed and walked the warrior towards the healer's hut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 10**

"Hey Eph, will you bring me a little more fish on your way back please?" The Queen asked holding out her empty plate.

Taking the plate with her left hand she laughed, "Sure thing, we wouldn't want to get that stomach of yours grumbling." She grinned and headed off.

Gabrielle turned her attention to the warrior. "How are the ribs? Is the wrap too tight?"

Xena took another bite of her dinner. "No, it's perfect. I'm all right. It's just a bruise." She shrugged and rolled her eyes playfully.

Gabrielle snorted. "Just a bruise, eh? Xena, I hardly consider two broken ribs just a bruise!" She chided the warrior trying to keep a straight face.

"I hardly feel it, honest." she replied, finishing the last of what was on her plate. She turned to her bard who had suddenly grown quiet. Her eyes held the vacant emptiness the warrior had become too familiar with. "Gabrielle what's wrong?" She questioned, a little worried.

"Xena, can I ask you something?" her whisper was barely audible.

"Of course, what is it?" She turned towards the bard and placed her hands over Gabrielle's.

"Do I make you happy?" Unshed tears were brimming in Gabrielle's eyes.

"Gabrielle, you are the other half to my soul. No one could possibly make me happier than you don't you know that? Why would you question that, Gabrielle?" The bard shook her head. "Please tell me." The warrior persisted.

"I don't know why but I started thinking about some of the things Draden had said to me. I just started to feel..." She looked down pushing back the tears. "How can you not be ashamed of me when I am still so ashamed of myself?" She looked up at her warrior tears welling in her eyes.

The warrior moved closer to the bard, meeting her gaze, she spoke softly. "Gabrielle, there is nothing shameful about you. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all Gabrielle." She wiped a tear from the bard's face just as Ephiny made her way back to the table with a plate of fish.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and look what happens." Ephiny regarded slightly with humor. "Gabrielle, are you okay?" Wiping the remaining tears from her face, Gabrielle nodded.

Xena broke the uncomfortable silence that fell upon them. "Ephiny, remember that surprise you've hounded me about for candlemarks?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeees!" Her eyes grew wide with anticipation.

Xena turned to Gabrielle with a warm smile. "I have a surprise for you, Gabrielle. I think now just may be the best time to give it to you." Before the bard could answer she kissed her tenderly on the lips and walked to the front of the gathering of Amazons.

Silence swept across the group of chattering Amazons and all heads turned to the warrior. "Many of you have been driving yourselves insane over my surprise for Gabrielle. Well, my gift to your Queen has more than one meaning. First it is a gift in honor of it being the third year Gabrielle has ruled this Nation as Queen of the Amazons." She looked to her bard their gaze locked intently on one another and spoke to her. "The other is more of a personal one. This gift is for you to hold within your heart when you need to be reminded how much you mean to me. When you begin to doubt how worthy you are close your eyes and let thoughts of this gift be all that surrounds you. When you feel yourself slipping away, remember this gift, and know in your heart that I am always with you. Nothing could tamper the spirit we share Gabrielle. I hope this gift brings you faith love. Faith in that eternal spirit we share that even death itself couldn't take away. Never doubt how much you mean to me." With those final words, Xena began to sing a song she wrote specially for her soul mate in the most beautiful voice the Nation of astounded Amazons had ever heard.

I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite  
As long as I had planned  
Five foot three, isn't tall  
She's not the girl I'd pictured at all  
In those paint-by-number  
Fantasies I've had

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost  
In those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

No it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her, I can't get enough

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost  
In those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

More than I dreamed of  
More than any woman deserves.  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost  
In those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more  
(*Please note this song belongs to country artist Andy Griggs and all copyrights and lyrics belong solely to him*)

As soon as the last verse was completed, loud applause filled the air. Gabrielle had already made her way to her warriors' side; tears flowing from her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around her lover. "I love you Xena. That was so beautiful." She leaned closer to the warrior's ear and whispered softly, "I do Xena."

"Do what, Gabrielle?" Xena whispered back quietly still holding the bard within her arms.

"Have faith." Gabrielle whispered confidently and tightened her embrace around her warrior.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 11**

The young Amazon stirred slightly as the effect of the herbs in her system slowly faded. She squinted her eyes in a feeble attempt to focus on her surroundings. _What in the name of the Gods has happened?_ She sat up slowly taking in her surroundings. While trying to sit up her arms met a sudden restriction. _Where am I? _Panic quickly rose within her as she realized her wrists had been bound together. Digging her nails into her skin with a tight fist she pulled at the chains with as much force as she could muster. _Damnit! _The sudden movement sent a rush of pounding pain behind her eyes. _Damn I feel like I drank too much port! What in Hades happened? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Well well well look who is finally waking up," Sarcasm trailed in his voice.

Ignoring the throbbing head pain, she forced her eyes to focus on the figure before her. Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a low growl. "Draden." Her eyes bore into his with anger.

"Well, it seems my little Amazon has quite a memory. It's a shame I can't return the favor. But that can be easily remedied now can't it?" His brow rose questioningly.

The young Amazon spat at his feet, anger surging through her. "I am _not_ your little Amazon and I am not going to tell you anything!"

Rage quickly replaced the smirk on his face. He backhanded her forcefully across the face splitting her lip open. "You are whatever I say you are. Now let me try this again, what is your name?"

Her head was pounding so hard that it was nearly impossible to think clearly. The pain only fueled her anger. Still she refused to succumb to his request. She raised her head and met his heated gaze. "What do you want with me Draden?"

"Ah my dear little Amazon, what makes you think I am going to tell _you_ anything?" He closed the gap between them with a long stride and knelt before her. "You see I will do what I came here to do; destroy the warrior princess. You are nothing more than a worthless tool to help me accomplish just that." He stared impassively at her.

She let out a soft chuckle. "You are nothing more than a coward. It seems to me you couldn't defeat anything without drugging it first!"

He grabbed her tightly around the throat applying just enough pressure to prevent her from breathing. "Keep in mind how easily this _coward_ could kill you and believe me I would enjoy nothing more." He released his grip unexpectedly, knocking her backwards. Before she could make use of any self-control he dragged her to a standing position by her throat. "You want to be stubborn do you little Amazon?" He paused, released her, and reached for the stick lying on the ground beside him. "I relish the challenge." He finished with a laugh and began to unmercifully lash at the young Amazon's bare back and legs until she collapsed. After a few moments passed he grabbed her violently by the hair and jerked her head upwards towards him. "This is the last time I will ask you _nicely_ Amazon. What is your name?"

The pain behind her eyes grew intolerable and her body ached all over. She didn't have the energy to fight any longer. Lowering her eyes in defeat she whispered, "Serenity."


	12. Chapter 12

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 12**

"Thank you for such a wonderful time last night Xena. It is one celebration I will always remember." Gabrielle's eyes gleamed as she moved closer to her warrior's side. "That song was so beautiful." She smiled softly. "It really meant a lot to me Xe."

The warrior wrapped her arms around the bard and pulled her into a soft embrace. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But Gabrielle?" she questioned placing her finger beneath the bard's chin.

"Yes Xena?"

Xena's face softened and a sly smile formed on her lips. "It is not nearly as beautiful as you my love." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Gabrielle's lips. The bard broke the kiss and looked towards the approaching Regent.

"Hey, you two!" She paused briefly with hesitation. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Gabrielle pulled away from Xena and took a few steps towards Ephiny. She studied the Regent's face for a moment. An unsettling feeling came over her. "Ephiny, what is it? What's wrong?" Her eyes met those of the Regent in concern.

"It's Serenity. She still hasn't arrived and I'm worried. I didn't think much about it last night because I just assumed she'd show up after the celebration. But now it's almost sundown and still no sign of her. I don't have a good feeling about this at all." She shook her head slowly.

Xena approached Ephiny. "Let's not start worrying just yet. Anything could have held her up a bit Eph." She stated calmly.

"Xena she should have been here by now. She has been going back and forth for weeks and has never been late once." The Regent looked sternly at the warrior in annoyance. "Something has happened." She knew Serenity well enough to know this isn't like her. Serenity took her duties very seriously which is why the Regent has so much respect for her. She is one of the most dependable warriors in the tribe. She knew something was not right. _Why do I have to explain everything to you Xena? I am Regent. I know when something is wrong._

Noting the Regent's frustration Xena nodded. "Alright Ephiny, I will go check things out."

Before either could say anything further Gabrielle made her way between them and turned angrily towards Xena.

"Gabrielle..." Before she could begin to reason with her, Gabrielle began poking at Xena's breastplate with her index finger. "Don't you even think about it warrior! There is absolutely no way I am letting you off these grounds with two broken ribs to chase down a maniac. You are not leaving my sight!" Her voice dropped to a more serious tone. "I mean it Xena don't even entertain that thought."

The warrior smiled softly and placed a kiss on her bard's forehead. She placed her hands on the bard's shoulders and released a deep breath. "Gabrielle, listen to me. I'm fine and you of all people know very well I can take care of myself." Seeing the bard about to interrupt her she placed her finger on her lips. "Please let me finish." Xena paused for a moment, removed her finger from the bard's lips, and placed it beneath her chin. "I'm just going to check things out. If something is wrong then we both know the kind of danger she could be in. My ribs are fine, barely feel a thing." Not convinced the bard placed her hand on her hip and looked smugly at her warrior.

Ephiny grinned. "Gabrielle, I'm sure…" turning her gaze harshly towards the warrior, "that Xena will be very careful and not do anything foolish to add to her injury, isn't that right Xena?"

Xena smiled. "Absolutely!" Her eyes grew softer as she took her bard's hands into her own. "If something has happened then you can be sure Draden is behind it. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt Gabrielle. I have to go."

The bard leaned forward and placed a quivering kiss on her warriors' lips, letting the warmth linger for a moment. "I know Xena, I know. At least take Ephiny with you." Ephiny took a few steps towards Xena.

"No Ephiny, you're not coming with me. I need you to stay here. We don't know if the village will become another target." She tried to reason with the bard.

Gabrielle sighed heavily in defeat. "Alright Xena. Promise me you will be careful."

Xena whistled for Argo and kissed her bard's hand. "Always." With a smirk she whispered, "After all I have a beautiful queen to get back to." She turned her gaze to the Regent. "Take care of her Ephiny." With those last words she walked away leading Argo alongside her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 13**

Ephiny spread a map across the table and traced her finger along the eastern borders of Amazon land. "Alandra, you and Raeis take the eastern side from the border to the southeast corner of the lake. Scout the area thoroughly and keep watch." She looked up facing the two Amazons. "Do _not_ leave your posts until I send for you, understood?"

"Yes Ephiny." They both answered in unison.

The Regent turned her attention to the older Amazon. "Tarra, you and I will cover the western ground from the border to the end of this valley." She tapped an area of the map just below the lake.

Tarra nodded approvingly. "I will wait for you outside. Alandra, Raeis...head out." She bowed her head respectively to her Queen and followed the others out of the hut.

Ephiny circled Gabrielle slowly and stopped directly before her. "I have posted guards outside your hut until..."

"No." she responded shaking her head. "Take those guards with you and cover more ground. Xena hasn't come back yet." Gabrielle gazed into the Regent's eyes regretfully. "It seems that you were right Ephiny, something must have happened." Gabrielle held her hand up before the Regents face to stop her from interrupting. "Do as I say. Right now the important thing is to cover as much ground as possible before sundown with the limited Amazons we have. Don't argue with me on this one Ephiny, and go."

Ephiny sighed heavily and lowered her eyes for a moment. "I will be back soon. Stay put." She embraced Gabrielle briefly and then quickly exited the Queen's hut. From the top of a nearby tree, a pair of unseen eyes gazed at the group of Amazons mounting their horses and then turning slowly towards the left, focused intently on the entrance to the Queen's hut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eternal Spirit  
**Chapter 14**  
**

Darkness slivered through the skies masking the last drop of sunlight from view. Gabrielle paced back and forth trying to remain calm. _I can't stand this anymore. It's been hours, where are you Xena? _She paused and sighed heavily in frustration. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She closed her eyes embracing the silence around her. A memory callously seeped its way into her thoughts.

Draden hovered over the still body of the Amazon, grabbed hold of her hair roughly, and pulled her head towards him. He brought his lips to her ear and spoke in a soft whisper. "You will feel her touch but it will be mine that you remember. Hatred will consume the love you have for her. Wherever you seek peace only anger will be found. You are powerless…" A satisfied smile spread upon his face. "My dear Gabrielle, you couldn't even save yourself, how do you expect to save your Amazons or your precious little warrior princess?" He broke into cruel laughter and released his hold on her. With one arm he turned the limp Amazon over onto her back and met her weak gaze. Her reflection shined in his icy stare. Barely audible he murmured, "Even death couldn't free you."

Gabrielle shook her head slowly releasing a string of tears. _Helpless…that is all I ever feel anymore. _She wiped the tears from her cheeks but stopped abruptly when she heard what sounded like footsteps approaching her hut. She remained motionless for a few seconds and listened closely. She heard nothing. Quietly she took a few steps forward and took hold of her staff. Again she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. She made her way to the side of the door, with her staff in hand, and waited. _Focus Gabrielle_. The closer the footsteps got the louder they became. _One more step, c'mon, one more. _Without hesitation Gabrielle knocked the intruder backwards pinning them by the throat with her staff. Anger surged through her. "What are you…" she stopped mid-sentence focusing on the figure beneath her. "Lea?" She quickly released the young girl worry replacing the anger in her expression. "I'm so sorry Lea, are you alright?" Extending her hand she helped the visibly shaken girl to her feet. Gabrielle knelt before the 6 year-old child and cupped her chin in her hand. "Lea, are you alright?"

The young girl sloppily wiped the mist from her face with the back of her hand and nodded.

"Please do not ever sneak up on me like that. I could have hurt you."

The child stuttered. "I know, I'm sorry."

She looked into the child's brown eyes warmly. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I came to bring you a very important message," she stated simply as she rummaged through her clothing for the letter.

Gabrielle scrunched her face in confusion. "Message from who Lea?"

"It's here somewhere. I know I have it." The child started patting herself. "Found it!" she exclaimed happily. She held out a slightly crumpled letter to her Queen. "Here it is Gabrielle," Pride settled delicately on her face.

Gabrielle took the letter from her hesitantly and then turned to the child sternly. "Who gave you this letter?"

"I don't know. I was walking back to the hut and this man stopped me and said he needed my help. He said he…"

"Wait a minute Lea. Man? What man?" Her expression alarmed the child and she started to cry softly. "Lea it's alright. I'm not angry with you. Listen to me," she raised her chin up with her index finger. "This is very important. What did this man look like?" she questioned gently.

The child sniffled. "He was a little taller than you and had light colored hair. His eyes were green and he talked a little funny."

_That definitely was not Draden. Oh Lea what in the name of the Gods were you doing out this late by yourself?_ She brushed the loose strands of brown hair from the child's face and spoke to her calmly. "He didn't try to hurt you did he?"

The young Amazon shook her head. "Oh no he was nice. He needed my help. He said that he had a very important message that had to get to the Queen right away but he couldn't take it himself. I told him I could do it for him." She paused thoughtfully. "He gave me the letter and said that it was very important I take this right to you and not let anyone else see it. So I waited in the tree for everyone to go and then I came straight here," she finished with a nod.

Gabrielle breathed a small sigh of relief and took both the child's hands within her own. "Lea, you know men are not allowed on Amazon land. If you ever see anyone in the village that you do not know or that should not be here, I want you to run and tell someone. You are not to talk to anyone you do not know and I don't want you out after dark without someone with you, ok?"

"Okay," she complied lowering her head.

Gabrielle patted her hand and smiled tenderly. "Good. I want you to head back to the children's hut. You are missing out on all the fun they are having over there. Better hurry," she finished with a wink.

Lea looked up and smiled at Gabrielle and then ran out of the hut giggling. Gabrielle turned her attention to the letter lying on the ground beside her. The words "My Dear Gabrielle" scribbled on the front took her breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eternal Spirit  
Chapter **15**  
**

Solari was sitting by the fire listening carefully to the crackling sounds of burning wood. She gazed up in the direction of approaching footsteps. "Hey Pony."

"Haven't rested a bit I take it?" Epinon settled comfortably by Solari's side.

Solari picked at the fire with her sword and shrugged her shoulders wearily. "Not a wink. I am worried about Ren." She met the gaze of her friend her eyes betraying the calmness she was trying to maintain. "Something is wrong Epinon, I can feel it. She should have been back by now. Something is very wrong." She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled deeply. If anything happened to her she would never forgive herself.

Epinon rested her hand comfortingly on Solari's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Serenity is an excellent warrior. She can take care of herself. Maybe she decided to stay at the village and enjoy the festivities for a while?" she offered.

Solari shook her head firmly. "No. She wouldn't be that careless. Serenity wouldn't do that without sending word first. She knows how concerned we would all be especially under the circumstances." Her eyes narrowed slightly worry noticeable within her brown orbs. "Something has gone terribly wrong. We need to head back and start searching for her."

"Shouldn't we wait until sunrise?" Epinon placed her hand on her friend's. "I am just as concerned for her Solari but it is already dark and it would be difficult to..."

"No." she raised her voice in frustration. "We must start now. The longer we wait the more danger she could be in. That maniac is still out there somewhere. Everyone should be well rested by now." She turned away from Epinon and began kicking dirt on the diminishing fire to extinguish it.

Epinon grabbed her firmly by the shoulders turning her so that their eyes met. "Solari, think about what you are doing for a moment. Searching in the dark is not only dangerous but leaves us vulnerable for attack. I know you think something is wrong but…"

"I don't think there is, I know there is." She released herself from Epinon's grip with an abrupt shrug of her shoulders and started walking toward the remaining Amazons.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 16**

Gabrielle opened the letter cautiously. Tears brimmed her eyes as the confirmation of the author of the letter sank in. Her hands began to slightly shake as she began reading.

"My Dear Gabrielle,

What a delicious pleasure to see you are so alive and well. Well, well, well, it looks like yet another Amazon has slipped through the hands of your precious Warrior Princess. Seems to be losing her touch, eh?

Ah, yes I have your pretty little Amazon. She is alive, for now… I will give you one chance to save her useless life. My rules, my conditions, my way or she dies. You are to meet me alone by the lake, our "special place". I don't want to see any of your little warrior friends. Come alone or she dies. It's as simple as that.

Right now you are probably asking yourself what's to stop me from just killing you, right? The answer is simple. Nothing…but what choice do you have?

You have 3 hours from the time you received this, then she dies."

She carefully folded the letter back to its original form tears streaking her cheeks. _You bastard! This nightmare is never going to end is it? _She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tucked the letter into the side of her boot. She spoke aloud, her tone hushed and hoarse, "I won't let this happen again. This will stop. It has to stop. One way or another, it ends here." She grabbed her staff and without looking back she exited the hut and headed towards the stables.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 17**

Solari gently tugged on the reins of her horse bringing her to a standstill. She glanced over her shoulder at her fellow sisters whom trailed behind sluggishly. "Just a little further and then we will make camp and rest." She smiled shaking her head playfully at their scowling expressions. "I will scout ahead a bit and see what is further up this trail." With a soft nudge her mare fell into a slow trot deeper into the tree-lined terrain.

"That woman is going to drive me mad yet," Epinon finished humorously. "C'mon let's catch up with her." She broke into a slow trot leading the way.

A figure sat balanced on a large overhang of a tree. Its movements stilled suddenly and it swayed its body forward, away from the glimpse of moonlight, embracing the deep darkness the trees supplied. Ignoring approaching sounds of horses it strained to hear the faint sounds that had filled the air only moments before. It's piercing blue eyes gazed down below at an approaching Amazon on horseback. Very carefully the figure slithered its legs over the tree branch securing them and swung upside down its head lowering just behind the Amazon's.

_Perhaps we should have waited until sunrise to move. I should have listened to reason. _Solari patted her horse and sighed heavily. She could see the approaching Amazons a short distance away. As she was about to shout out to them she felt a hand cover her mouth firmly. Alarmed she grabbed a hold of the hand covering her mouth in a panic struggling to break free.

"Solari, calm down it's me." The voice was a soft whisper. At the sound of the familiar voice the Amazon's body immediately relaxed. She felt the hand release her. The figure swung its body and back-flipped off the overhand landing solidly on the ground beside the Amazon. "Shhh, I need you to stay quiet for me."

Solari dismounted her horse and kept her voice down to a hushed whisper. "Xena what are you doing out here? You nearly scared me half to death. What is going on?"

Blue eyes scanned the darkened radius of trees. "Something or someone is out here. I heard something just before you got here." She turned in the direction of oncoming Amazon's. "Solari, is Serenity with you?"

Solari felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed hard. "I was hoping she was with you." Their eyes met. "She never returned from the village which is why we are out here looking for her."

_Guess you were right Ephiny. This doesn't look good. Doesn't look good at all. _Xena exhaled quietly. "I'm here because she never made it to the village." Xena saw the fear creep across Solari's face. "Solari, we will find her." She placed her hand on her shoulder. _How could I let this happen? I should have never agreed to this. I should have been out there looking for Draden. If anything happens…_ The forthcoming Amazons interrupted her thoughts. She turned her full attention to the group of confused Amazon's now halting before them. Xena placed her finger over her lips in a hushing gesture. "Questions later, right now just stay quiet." Her blue eyes met the teary eyes of the Amazon leader. A soft moan broke the uncomfortable silence between them. "There it is again. It's coming from over there." Xena gestured towards the right with a nod of her head. She spoke to the Amazons quietly. "Stay quiet and stay behind me." Slowly, step-by-step she moved toward a gathering of bushes her sword in hand. Another moan, significantly weaker in strength, was heard through the shrubbery. With a quick swipe of her sword, Xena chopped a path through the shrubs, revealing the source of the strange noises.

Solari covered her mouth with her hand after a sharp intake of breath. Her voice trailed just above a whisper in sudden acknowledgement. "Serenity."


	18. Chapter 18

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 18**

The Regent made her way around the last bend of the valley, her eyes scanning the grounds for Tarra. _Where did she run off to? _She smiled thoughtfully at her mare while gently rubbing its neck in a soothing motion. "Some day it has been hasn't it Milliron?" Her horse whinnied pawing the ground with her front leg. "How easily things can go from bad to worse." She sighed heavily.

Tarra watched in amusement for a brief moment and then lead her horse forward towards Ephiny. "Talking to that horse of yours again, eh?" She teased good-naturedly.

Ephiny grinned. "Sometimes I think she is the only one that understands me."

"Oh the rest of us understand you alright." She laughed.

Ephiny cocked a brow in Tarra's direction and smirked. She leaned over bringing her mouth close to her mare's ear and whispered something not audible to the Amazon. The horse whinnied loudly kicking dirt with her front paw. Ephiny leaned back in her saddle and chuckled.

Tarra shook her head lightheartedly. "C'mon oh misunderstood one lets head back to the village and check on things." She smiled as she nudged her horse forward. "Next you will be telling me that crazy horse of yours talks back."

Ephiny challenged her with a stare and then broke into laughter. With a soft nudge her mare broke into a full gallop towards the village stopping shortly after before the children's hut. Ephiny dismounted her horse and secured her to the nearby post. She turned her attention to her fellow sister. "It seems a little too quiet around here. Usually you can hear Gabrielle's stories clear across the barn from this hut." Tarra smiled in amusement and followed the Regent inside the hut.

The hut to their surprise was relatively empty. One of the older caretakers was picking up an array of scattered toys. An uncomfortable presence settled over the Regent. She cleared her throat grabbing the attention of the older Amazon. "Kindra, where is everyone?"

Picking up the last of the toys the old Amazon stood up, her left arm braced behind her back for support. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked towards Ephiny and Tarra. "Good eve. Tonight was an early night. The Queen said she was not feeling well and would not be telling stories tonight." She smiled innocently. "I suppose these old bones aren't as entertaining to the young as the Queen's wild adventures, so they headed off to bed." Their conversation was interrupted by the excitement of a squealing child.

"Ephiny! Tarra!" She shrieked happily and jumped into the Regent's arms giggling.

The old woman laughed and shook her head. "All except this one that is." She playfully tickled the young child.

Ephiny embraced the young girl and smiled mischievously. "Ah, why doesn't that surprise me Lea?" She raised a brow questioningly at the giddy girl.

The child's smile faded and her face grew very serious. "Is momma or Ren home yet?"

Ephiny gently set the child before her and crouched down to her level. She stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of her hand. "No love. Solari and Serenity are not back yet. But they will be soon." She smiled trying to reassure the young child.

"But you said that last time Ephiny." She whined. "It's been a long time. I miss them. I wish they were home already." She scuffed her feet impatiently.

"I miss them too. But soon they will be here, ok?" She raised the child's chin with her finger.

Lea rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"Now don't give Kindra any trouble." She looked sternly towards the young child and then turned to Tarra. "Let's go check on Gabrielle and see how she is feeling. With the circumstances she has probably worried herself sick."

As they turned to go Lea tugged on Ephiny's arm. "But Eph how come she wasn't sick when I saw her before? Maybe she was mad with me and didn't want to come and tell stories tonight." Her eyes filled with fresh tears.

Tarra looked at Ephiny for understanding but found the same confusion spread on her face. "Lea why would Gabrielle be upset with you?"

The old woman turned the child to face her. "Never you mind about that. What were you doing outside of this hut by yourself let alone over by the Queen's hut?"

The Regent stepped in taking a deep breath. "Alright everyone calm down." She knelt down before the child who was now shaken with streaks of tears raining down her cheeks. "Lea, it's alright. Tell me what you're talking about love. When did you see Gabrielle and why would you think she was upset with you?" She brushed the loose strands of wet hair from the child's face tenderly.

Lea sniffled and wiped her face with her hand. "I saw the Queen tonight. It was about a couple candle marks ago I think. I…"

"What in the name of the Gods were you doing out so late by yourself Lea?" The Regent's tone came out harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry Ephiny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really. I was only just not far from here and then I had something urgent I had to bring to her and…" She choked back her tears.

"Lea calm down. I can't understand you when you are crying. Come on take a deep breath and calm down for me." She stroked her hair in a calming manner. _I definitely don't like the sound of this. If Solari were here…Oh by the Gods._

The child stopped her uncontrollable wailing and relaxed slightly. Ephiny smiled warmly at her. "Lea what was so urgent that you went in the dark alone to see Gabrielle? Tell me." Her voice was stern but gentle.

Lea shook her head. "I'm not supposed to tell. I can't. He said not…"

"He? He who?" Panic rose in the Regent's voice. "Lea I need to know what is going on and I need to know right now." She held the girl by the shoulders. "No matter what someone has told you it is not good to keep secrets like this. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." She met the child's gaze firmly. "Tell me exactly what happened Lea."

Tarra knelt beside the Regent. "Lea this is very important. We are not angry with you but we need to know what is going on."

Lea exhaled deeply still a little hesitant. "I was walking not too far from here and I heard someone calling me over by the trees. It was a man. He talked a little funny. He said he was going to get in big trouble for being on Amazon lands and so he had to hurry and go but that he had a very urgent message that had to be given to the Queen right away." She shifted in place uncomfortably still unsure of revealing anything to the older Amazons. She sighed heavily and continued with her story. "I told him that I would bring it to her and that way he wouldn't get in any trouble. He said he was lucky to have a big girl like me to deliver the message and that it was very important that no one else sees it except the Queen. He said to take it right to her! Then he ran away." Her teary eyes held fear as they bore into the Regents.

_Lea what were you thinking? You know better than this but now is not the time._ She took the child's hands within her own. "Lea what did this man look like?"

The child thought for a moment. "He was a little taller than Gabrielle but had green eyes like her and light hair. He talked really funny like his mouth was full but it wasn't." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay let us put this aside a moment. Why did you think Gabrielle would be upset with you? What was this letter all about?" Tarra questioned softly.

Lea lowered her head slightly. "She got upset I was out after dark by myself and because I was talking to a stranger that was not supposed to be in the village and didn't tell nobody. But then she said to go to the children's hut and play and didn't seem so mad anymore. But then she didn't come and I know she wasn't sick because she was okay when I saw her." She ran her sentences together nervously.

"Well little one she is right about that. You know better than to be out late like this. I am very disappointed in you Lea." The old Amazon scolded.

"And the letter?" Ephiny questioned getting back to the matter at hand.

Lea shrugged her shoulders sniffling. "I don't know Eph honest. I just know it was important and had her name written on the front. I just brought it to her like I was supposed to. Honest." Tears streamed down her face.

Ephiny rose and patted the child on the head. "We have much to talk about Lea but for now you stay here with Kindra and stay out of trouble, understand?" She waited for the child to nod her head in acknowledgement. "Tarra I am going to check the hut for Gabrielle. You go check the barn and see if any of the horses are missing. Meet me back at the hut." Tarra nodded and they both exited the room running.

Ephiny barged into the Queen's hut. "Gabrielle?" She scanned the room finding it completely empty. _Damnit! What the hell is going on around here?_ She hurriedly flipped through the scattered papers about the room looking for the letter but found nothing. Her eyes moved to the wall by the door. _Her staff is gone. _Sudden acknowledgement swept through the Regent. At that moment Tarra came darting through the door out of breath. "Well?" Ephiny questioned impatiently.

"One of the horses is gone." Tarra stammered between breaths.

"She is gone. She took her staff. There is no time to lose. I don't know what the hell is going on but I am damn sure going to find out. Stay here with Lea." The Regent stormed out of the hut and mounted her horse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 19**

Dried blood caked the face of the Amazon. It was clear that she was badly beaten from the amount of bruises and whiplashes that marked her body. She moaned in pain trying to focus her eyes on the figures around her.

Solari dropped down on her knees beside Serenity and spoke softly to her. "Ren it's alright, it's me Solari. You are going to be okay." She brushed her finger along Serenity's cheek reassuringly. Slowly Solari scanned the Amazon's body for any visible concerns. "Can you move?"

Serenity, her vision still a little hazy, focused her attention on Solari. "It hurts to move too much." Her voice was trembling and unstable. Her breathing grew shallow and unsteady.

Xena motioned for the other Amazon's to step back. She crouched down beside the injured Amazon taking note of the injuries she could see. There was one spot in particular around her neck with severe bruising that concerned her. "Serenity, it's Xena. You are going to be okay. We are taking you home." She placed her hand on Serenity's hand. "I want you to stay still and try not to speak. You need your strength."

Serenity shook her head violently. "No…Draden." The more she spoke the more difficult it was to breathe.

"I know Serenity. Shhh, you need to save your strength." Xena made a hushing motion with her finger.

Serenity shook her head a little weaker in pain. She struggled to breathe and speak at the same time. "No…Draden…a trick." Her breathing became gravely shallow. She passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Xena quickly checked her pulse. _What are you trying to tell me Ren? _Her pulse was very faint. "We need to get her back to the village Solari." She grabbed Solari's shoulder and turned her towards her. "Listen to me Solari." Solari glared at Xena anger gleaming in her eyes. "She is going to be okay. Take the others and get her to the healer as quickly as possible." She looked at Serenity briefly one last time and exhaled deeply. Her eyes grew cold and empty. In that moment she felt nothing more than complete rage. She felt a long forgotten darkness begin to consume her. Bringing her attention back to the Amazon before her, she spoke firmly. "I am going to find him. If there is one thing you can be sure of it is that." She motioned for the remaining Amazon's to approach her. "Serenity needs to get to a healer now. All of you need to move quickly. Get a move on." She patted Solari on the shoulder as she walked past her towards Argo. With a front flip she mounted Argo and broke into a full gallop towards the eastern border.

Solari faced the Amazon's. "Epinon grab a blanket from my saddlebag so we can cover her." Once Epinon returned with the blanket she spread the blanket over Serenity's battered body. "Hang in there Ren." She pulled her gaze from her partner's body and motioned for Epinon. "I need you to help me move her Pony. We need to be careful not to stir her too much." She turned her head to the left. "Someone get my horse over here."

"Epinon, on the count of three, lift." She secured her hands beneath Serenity. "One, two, three." They lifted the limp Amazon and carefully placed her on the horse. "Epinon, you follow behind me." She turned her mare to face towards the south. "Everyone else, follow behind us and keep your guard up." She nudged her horse forward into a trot.

Solari was cheek to cheek with her lover. "Keep fighting Ren. We are almost there." Serenity's breathing was weakening and could not be heard above a whisper. She was slowly fading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Eternal Spirit ****  
****Chapter 20****  
**

Gabrielle brought her horse to a sudden stop. She gripped her staff in one hand and looked around nervously. "Did you hear that girl?" She whispered softly to her mare. "I know I heard something." She took a calming breath and listened intently for any sound. She heard nothing. The moon shed light on some trees and overhangs surrounding her. Everything seemed peaceful and undisturbed. She slowly dismounted her horse and brought her staff before her. "Who's there?" The echo of her voice bounced back to her through the winds. "Show yourself!" Still she heard nothing. The winds blew through the trees lightly. The sound of the leaves rattling on the branches and sweeping across the fields calmed the Queen. She could almost feel a pair of eyes watching her, taking in her every move, every thought, and every fear. She turned toward her horse and stroked her head. "Am I hearing things girl?" The horse softly whinnied. Gabrielle smiled warmly and mounted her mare. She loosened her grip on the staff and sighed heavily. "We better keep moving." She nudged her horse forward.

The lake was now in view. Gabrielle held her horse in a full gallop until she reached the edge of the lake. She was close enough to see the wind play on the water in ripples. Tears choked up in her throat as memories came flooding back to her. Draden's voice spoke the same words over and over again in her mind.

"Even death couldn't free you…"

She shook the memory from her mind releasing a string of tears. The lake seemed so tranquil. The reflection of the moon could be seen in the water. The breeze blew small wrinkles across its calm surface. At that moment, an old memory found its way back to the Queen.

Xena turned her attention to Gabrielle. "See how calm the surface of the water is? That was me once. And then..." She throws a stone. "The water ripples and churns. That's what I became.

"But if we sit here long enough it will go back to being still again. It will go back to being calm."

"But the stone is still under there. It's now part of the lake. It may look as it did before, but it's forever changed."

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around herself and whispered aloud. "I know exactly what you meant now Xe. I know exactly what you meant." The sound of a branch snapping pulled Gabrielle from her thoughts. With her staff in hand she turned abruptly around on guard. "Who's there? I heard you. Show yourself you coward!" She took a few careful steps forward. She caught a glimpse of a something moving about 5 feet in front of her by a tree. "Who…" Hurried footsteps were heard from behind her and within seconds a gloved hand covered the Queen's mouth and she was being dragged backwards. Once out of view the hand released the Queen and pushed her forward. Gabrielle caught her balance and turned to face her attacker.

"My you are looking well my Amazon." A smile formed on his lips.

The Queen's eyes narrowed slightly both in anger and in fear. She refused to succumb to the memories that tried to surface. She would not lose control this time. Her face hardened. "Where is she Draden?" she demanded.

"She is alive. That is all you need to know right now." He began to circle around the Queen his gaze boring into hers.

Gabrielle clenched her teeth her eyes not leaving his. "Tell me where she is _now_! I am not going to play games with you."

The warlord chuckled. "Games? I don't play games my dear Gabrielle." The Queen shivered at the sound of those words bringing a satisfied smile to his face. "Do you really believe you have any power over me?" He stopped directly in front of her and challenged her stare.

Gabrielle took a few steps backwards. _Don't let him see your fear. _She commanded herself silently. "What is it that you want Draden?"

Draden laughed coldly. He unsheathed his sword and back flipped landing beside a tree several feet away. He swung at a piece of dangling rope slicing it in half. Seconds later something wrapped in a blanket fell from the tree and hit the ground with a loud thud. Gabrielle studied the blanket closely and could see the form of a person beneath it. She concluded by the slight rising and dropping of the blanket that the person was still very much alive. _Serenity…_

"You want this useless waste come get her." He kicked the figure beneath the blanket violently once and then took a couple steps back. He stared at the Queen who was unmoving. "No? Don't want her? Well let me put her out of her misery then." He took a step closer to the blanket and raised his sword above his head.

Gabrielle placed herself between the body and the warlord and used her staff to block the blow. "Not today Draden." She felt fueled by a rage she has never felt before. Her body moved without effort as if it was moving on its own. She kicked him fiercely across the face and then in the chest with such force it knocked him over. She quickly dropped to the figure's side and began unraveling the blanket. "Serenity can you hear me?" She finally detangled the blanket and discarded it. Her eyes widened in horror at the face of the body before her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 21**

The healer spread the last of the ointment along the bruising on the young Amazon's neck. She shook her head sadly from side to side. Her eyes drooped slightly from both age and exhaustion. She carefully covered the Amazon with a wool blanket brushed her hair back from her face. "Sleep child." She observed Serenity's breathing pattern with a critical eye. The slight rise and fall of her chest concerned the old healer. She placed her hand upon Serenity's forehead and whispered softly, "All up to you know child, all up to you." The healer exited the hut leaving the Amazon alone to rest.

Solari approached the old woman. "Anaea, is she going to be alright?" It came out more as a statement than a question. She stared hopefully into the eyes of the healer trying to read any expression.

Anaea smiled compassionately at Solari and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I have done all I can for her child. Now it is up to Serenity."

Dissatisfied with the response, Solari persisted, her voice a little louder than intended. "Anaea for Artemis sake tell me something useful. Is she going to make it? You must know something!"

The healer remained calm and looked the Amazon in the eye empathetically. "Solari, I am a healer not an oracle. This fight no longer rests in my hands or in the hands of medicine. This fight now rests in the hands of Serenity." The old woman cleared her throat and released her grip on Solari's shoulder.

"What would make her this weak? I do not understand. You are not telling me everything Anaea." She folded her arms across her chest anxiously.

The healer took a short breath and thought for a moment before speaking. "There were traces of an herb in her system. I was unable to identify it. It seems the herb was a sleeping herb of some kind. I trust the unusual effect the herb had on her system is responsible for her breathing difficulties than any bruising she has suffered."

Solari stared blankly at Anaea. "You are telling me that the condition she is in right now was caused by an herb and we have no idea what it is?" The healer nodded. "Why would she have such dangerous reactions to a sleeping herb? That is very strange. No herb has ever been known to affect someone like that."

The healer shook her head. "I am not quite sure. I assume perhaps it wasn't the ingredients of the herb but the quantity given to her. It seems that the person who administered the herb did not realize the power the herb contained." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "or perhaps that person did. It is useless to try to assess the intentions of another at this point." She paused for a moment. "If too much of any herb is ingested, the results could be fatal. As with herb, since I do not know its origin, I do not know what amount would be safe or fatal to ingest. Now, none of this is of importance. What was done is done. Now, what is important right now is Serenity. I gave her something that will neutralize the effect of the herb. Usually this medicine needs to be given within two candle marks to be the most effective at preventing any damage. In Serenity's case I can say it is working slowly. Her breathing has already begun to show improvement."

Solari nodded in agreement. "Thank you Anaea. I am going to go check on Ren."

The healer smiled warmly and continued on her way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 22**

Gabrielle covered her mouth with her hand and let a gasp escape her. "Ephiny…" She stared at the lifeless body of her friend. Her face bore no bruises or markings. She was breathing but her breaths were short and shallow. Gabrielle reached over and touched her cheek. Her hand was shaking with nervousness. "Ephiny…" She heard cruel laughter from behind her. She abruptly turned and faced Draden tears streaking her cheeks. "What did you do to her and where is Serenity?"

The warrior laughed coldly. He stared impassively into her eyes. The sense of emptiness his eyes possessed sent shivers down the Queen's spine. "Your precious little Amazon is somewhere on Amazon lands. Dead by now I am sure." A smile spread across his face. He knelt before the Queen and rested his right elbow on his knee. He leaned forward within inches from the Queen's face enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her feel. "And your other precious Amazon will be dead before I have the pleasure of killing you."

Gabrielle stared at him with a deep hatred. Instinctively she grabbed her staff from the ground beside her and powerfully struck him across the side of his face knocking him backwards. "You lying bastard! What did you do to her?" Before he had a chance to stand up the Queen lunged at him and began swinging her staff at him in rage. The last swing connected with his ribs. She raised her staff and swung again but was stopped suddenly. Draden had caught her staff in his hand and was lifting himself off the ground. His eyes grew dark as fury flooded his face.

"Yaaaa!" He gripped the staff with both hands and swung it to the left causing Gabrielle to lose grip and fall several feet away from him. Anger etched itself in every visible wrinkle and vein in his body. He approached her and kicked dirt in her face blinding her. "You bitch! You dare strike me. You have no power over me. You are nothing." He spat the words out like poison. He viciously kicked her in the back knocking her back down on the ground. The Queen was rolling in pain while trying to rub the sting of dirt from her eyes. "Not so brave now are we my dear Gabrielle?" He raised the staff over his head and brought it down with a crashing force. The Queen rolled over to the right just in time to avoid it. Enraged he swung again with greater force. She rolled quickly to the right once more and just missed being struck. She jumped to her feet and glared directly into the warrior's eyes. Her eyes were red and irritated but she was numb to anything but rage.

The Queen flipped forward and side kicked him in the head before landing just in front of him. "I…" She grips the staff he is holding and uses it to swing her legs forward slamming him in the stomach. "Am not." Ducking to avoid the swinging of the staff she grabs a rock off the ground. "_Your_ Gabrielle." With a loud screech she swung the rock at his face connecting with his jaw.

Draden now furious lunged at her knocking her down with the weight of his body. He smiled at the sight of blood dripping down her chin. Maliciously he licked the side of her face. "I love the taste of fear." His lips widened into a sinful grin. He brought his lips close to the Queen's taking pleasure in her struggling. "Where is your precious warrior princess now Amazon?" The warrior laughed heartlessly and tightened his grip on the Queen's wrists restricting circulation. "Sleeping well these days my dear Gabrielle?"

_I'm not going to let him get to me. _The Queen stopped struggling and remained unusually still beneath Draden her eyes never leaving his for a moment. Then unexpectedly she slammed her head forward striking his forehead with brutal strength. Ignoring the pain in her head she pushed the warrior off of her and scrambled to her feet.

Draden, with his hand to his head, looked at Gabrielle and began to laugh uncontrollably. "You fool. Do you honestly think you can defeat ME?" A sickening smile spread across his face as he walked towards the Queen. She took several steps backwards until her back met with a bark of a tree blocking her path. The warrior pulled a knife from his boot as he approached her. The moonlight glistened on the metal and reflected back at the Queen. Her body tensed as fear began to set in. She gripped the tree bark behind her trying desperately to disappear within it. The warrior grabbed the Queen by the throat and placed the tip of the blade at her chest. "You will never be free of me." His grip around her neck tightened as he lifted her off the ground by her throat. The Queen struggled frantically for air. "No one can save you now Amazon." His laughter was silenced by the sound of an object cutting through the wind. He released the Queen seconds before the silver chakram sliced past him. Gabrielle fell to the ground choking holding her hand to her throat.

"Heeyah!" A warrior flipped down from the top of a nearby tree sword in hand. Her raven hair caressed her shoulders. Her eyes dark with hatred stared at the warlord mercilessly. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Draden."

"Xena." Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly rose to her feet and ran to Ephiny's side to tend to her.

The warrior circled the warlord her heated gaze never wandering from his. "I see some things never change Draden."

The warlord grinned in satisfaction. "So I finally meet the precious warrior princess again. I wish I could say it is a pleasure." He laughed briefly. "But I can say it will be a delicious pleasure to kill you!" He struck at her with his sword but his attack was blocked effortlessly. He counter attacks swinging at the warrior's head with the sword and then sweeping her off her feet with a low swipe of his leg. The warrior blocked the attack with her sword and then back flipped avoiding his kick.

"The Xena you knew died a long time ago Draden." She swung several times at him with her sword. The sound of the blade slicing the air was deafening. He blocked the array of attacks with great effort and then smiled gloating. In that moment he left himself vulnerable to attack. Noting his unprotected left side, the warrior viciously kicked him connecting loudly with his ribs.

Draden grunted loudly in pain and gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. Sweat slid down the side of face dripping onto his shoulders. He looked briefly at the crouched figure of Gabrielle and licked his lips repulsively. "You have delectable taste in women Xena. Do you enjoy her as much as I did?" A smile played proudly on his face.

Without hesitation the warrior leaped at the warlord her nostrils flaring with anger. She backhanded him across the face sharply splitting his lower lip open and violently kicked the sword out of his hand. She spoke in a low growl. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Xena struck him in the side of the head with the hilt of her sword knocking him to the ground. She delivered several blows to his ribs and face oblivious to anything but the hatred that consumed her. A distant voice calling to her broke her from her thoughts.

"Xena! Stop it!" Gabrielle had made her way to her warrior's side. "Xena STOP!"

The warrior stopped the attack on the warlord and faced the bard. "He deserves to die." Her voice was chilled with hatred. She looked down in disgust at the bloody face of the warlord.

The bard placed her hand gently on the warrior's arm. Her emerald eyes glistened with moisture. She shook her head slowly. "Not like this Xena. Not like this." The warrior and bard stared at one another intently neither breaking eye contact. An alarming moan broke the uncomfortable silence between them. "Ephiny…" Gabrielle released her hold on Xena and ran towards the Regent.

Xena quickly followed her. confusion playing in the expression on her face. Before the bard had a chance to speak the warrior noticed the Regent's body before her. "Ephiny?" She questioned apprehensively. She sank to her knees beside the still Regent. "What happened Gabrielle? How did she get here?" She brought her fingers to the Regent's neck to check for a pulse.

The bard cried softly. "I don't know Xena. I don't know." She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I thought she was Serenity…and then he…and…" She put her head in her hands and growled in frustration.

"We found Serenity Gabrielle. She is back at the village right now." Xena examined the Regent closely noticing her irregular breathing. She brought a piece of the blanket that draped over Ephiny's arm to her nose and inhaled the scent. Her eyes widened in recognition. She turned to Gabrielle before she could speak. "We both have many questions to ask but right now is not the time. We need to get Ephiny to the healer quickly."

Sensing the urgency in Xena's voice Gabrielle moved quickly with no questions. Xena lifted Ephiny into her arms effortlessly and placed her on Argo. The warrior then turned her attention to the concerned bard. "Listen to me very carefully Gabrielle. You get on this horse and you ride as hard as you can back to the village."

The bard shook her head in objection. "But Xena…"

"No! Listen to me!" She emphasized. "Get her to the healer and tell her she has Atropa in her system. She will know what to do." Gabrielle stood there unmoving in a state of slight shock. "Gabrielle we have no time to lose…go." She commanded.

The bard quickly mounted Argo and draped her arm around Ephiny. She turned and looked towards where Draden laid for the first time and noticed the amount of blood he had lost. She looked down and closed her eyes briefly. "And what about Draden Xena?"

The warrior's eyes narrowed. "He can rot there for all I give a damn."

The bard shook her head. "No we are not going to be like him. We are not monsters." Her tone grew serious. "We cannot leave him here to bleed to death Xena." She tried to reason with the warrior who was blinded with rage.

Xena sighed heavily. She clenched her teeth tightly together. "I will take care of him. You go and get her to the healer." She saw the hesitation in the bard's movements and the doubt in her eyes. "I won't kill him. I give you my word. Now go and I will be right behind you." The bard nodded and began riding back towards the village holding the limp Regent to her tightly.

Xena approached the warlord her sword slung over her shoulder carelessly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She raised her brow challenging him.

Draden sat up slowly and coughed blood. After catching his breath he met the warrior's gaze. "Death means nothing to me." He grinned wickedly. He stood up his arm supporting his bruised ribs. Draden took a few steps towards Xena and then paused. A sickening smirk settled on his face. "Just like my dear Gabrielle," the warrior's muscles flinched in response further encouraging him, "even death couldn't free you Xena." He took another step closer to the warrior. "She will never again feel your touch or desire you. Kill me Xena and I still live in each touch, each kiss, each dream." He smiled callously. "Spare me and I will still remain in each thought. She will still see my face, feel my touch, and hear my voice. "Death means nothing for I have already destroyed you."

Unable to control her rage any longer Xena powerfully struck Draden in the face. Blood trickled from his mouth. He stared at her in disbelief and brought his hand to his mouth in an effort to stop the bleeding. Xena met his gaze and for a brief moment felt captivated in their emptiness. Swiftly she struck him hard across the face with the hilt of her sword knocking him unconscious. She spat on him in disgust. "She will be free of you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 23**

The calm breathing of the young Amazon filled the silence in the room. Dark shadows danced on the walls through the windows from the light of the full moon. An Amazon child groggily rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and yawned softly. "Momma?" The child looked up resting her head against the Amazon's shoulder. "Is Ren going to be okay?"

Solari wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head. She studied the peaceful expression that trickled on her partner's face as she slept. "Yes Lea, she is going to be just fine." She smiled warmly at the child. "She will wake up as good as new soon."

"But how come she is sick?" Confusion settled on the child's face.

"We went over this Lea, remember?" She stroked the child's hair comfortingly.

Lea nodded meekly. "He is a bad bad man. He hurt Ren and Gabrielle and Eph. I wish I was big so I could not let him be bad to no one anymore." She folded her arms across her chest heatedly.

Solari sighed softly. "I know love, I know. Don't worry he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. I promise." Solari paused and turned her attention to the door to the healer's hut just in time to greet Epinon whom quietly made her way to Solari's side.

Epinon caressed Serenity's cheek softly and questioned in a hushed whisper. "How is she doing Solari?"

Solari patted her friend's hand. "She is going to be okay. The last of the herb has left her system. She just needs some rest." She smiled tenderly as she lifted Lea from her lap. She stood the child up and faced her. "Lea it is time for you to head to bed. Go on with Epinon and I will be there soon to tuck you in."

A frown wrinkled on the child's face. "But I wanna stay with Ren!"

Solari gave the child a stern look. "You can see Ren tomorrow. Now, scoot to bed." She pointed towards the exit of the hut.

Epinon grinned at the exchange in amusement. She reached down and lifted the child in her arms. "C'mon little one let's get a move on before momma gets mad." She tickled her playfully. "I'll tuck her in and make sure she gets to bed Solari. Gabrielle is waiting for you. Me and Miss Lea will be just fine."

"Wait Pony! I have to kiss Ren night night!" She struggled in her arms to get free. The Amazon gently lowered the squirming child to the bed beside Serenity. Lea placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Love you Ren." She whispered sweetly.

Solari swatted the child on the rear playfully. "Get a move on now." She shook her head in delight at Epinon and her daughter as they left the hut giggling. She stood by Serenity's side gazing down at her in deep thought. After a moment elapsed, she softly kissed her forehead slightly troubled. "I'll be back Ren. I need to squeeze some answers out of that Queen of yours." She smiled light-heartedly and headed towards the entrance of the Queen's hut.


	24. Chapter 24

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 24**

"You went out there, alone, in the middle of the night, to meet with a man who tried to kill you and didn't tell anybody?" Solari stared at the Queen in disbelief.

The Queen rolled her eyes in response. "Yes. I know it was foolish but at the moment it had seemed like the right thing to do." She shook her head in frustration. "I can't explain it Solari, it had to be done. I had to go." She played with a piece of thread from her clothing nervously.

Solari settled herself more comfortably on the bed and faced the Queen. She placed her hand atop Gabrielle's to get her attention. "You could have been killed."

The Queen threw her hands up in the air in anger. Her face flushed in irritation at the same sentence everyone seemed to be drilling into her since she arrived at the village. "I _know _that Solari. None of that makes any difference now." She rose to her feet and cupped her hands over her mouth. She could feel her hot breath against the inside of her hands. From a short distance she could see the essence of the moon light still beaming just as brilliantly as it did candle marks ago.

Solari hung her head for a moment. _That was the wrong thing to say. Of course she knows she could have been killed._ She sighed softly and then made her way to the Queen's side. She placed her right hand on the Queen's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I..."

The Queen waved her into silence. "Let's move on Solari. What was done is done. The important thing now is that Ephiny and Serenity are going to be fine and Draden," her eyes clouded with darkness, "has been captured."

Solari smiled kindly. "Just how did Xena find you? So many missing pieces…" She exhaled deeply.

Gabrielle shook her head contemplating the possibilities. "I simply have no idea. She is a woman of many skills." She met the eyes of her friend and smiled. "Let's go check on Ephiny and see if she has awakened yet." She grabbed her staff and lead the way out of the hut.

Solari closed the door to the hut behind her. "She will be up to lecture you in no time flat." Both women chuckled at the humor. Suddenly they fell silent as an echo of a familiar war cry sounded through the winds. They stilled their motions and looked to the left. They saw a warrior approaching on horseback. The Queen was the first to whisper, "Xena."

"Heeyah!" The warrior brought the mare to a complete stop and flipped off the saddle. The Queen was about to question where Draden was but at that very moment noticed something attached to the back of the saddle. A long rope led to the ground and around a pair of black boots. Draden lay on the ground bloody and unconscious his hands bound together in the same manner as his legs were.


	25. Chapter 25

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 25**

The bright lights in the room blurred the Regent's vision briefly as she came to. She rubbed her eyes slowly trying to focus clearly on her surroundings. _Hades does my head hurt! _She rested her hands on the bed for balance and sat up slowly. Rushing pain flooded from the back of her head. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly until the pain subsided.

"I see the beast has finally risen." The healer chuckled shaking her head in humor as she approached the Regent.

Ephiny challenged the old woman with a stare. "Who are you calling a beast?" She cocked her brow playfully.

The healer smiled glad to see the Regent back to her old self again. She placed her hand on Ephiny's forehead to check for any sign of fever. "Cool as winter. How do you feel?" She sat beside the Regent and held out a cup of water to her. "Take this and drink. You could use something for that dry throat." She eyed her carefully taking note of anything that may be a concern.

The Regent rolled her eyes at the old woman's coddling. "Surely Anaea you know I can very well take care of myself." She drank down the water surprised at her thirst. She caught a glimpse of the healer grinning in satisfaction. "I feel fine." She rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "Except for this Tartarus of a headache I have. What exactly was it that he gave me?"

A ragged sigh escaped from the old woman. "You heard of the herb Atropa?" Noting the nod of the Regent she continued. "It seems that you had been given large amounts of this herb." She smiled kindly. "The last of the herb has well left your system. I am afraid I cannot say the same for your headache. It will go away soon enough." Sensing all the questions in the Regent's eyes the healer put her hand up to prevent her from speaking. "I know you have many questions child. All I can tell you is that the Queen is safe and sound. It seems Xena found the both of you."

"Xena?" The Regent questioned softly in surprise.

Anaea nodded. "Yes child Xena." The healer cleared her throat and continued before the Regent could interrupt her again. "Solari brought Serenity back here a candle mark or so before you arrived here with the Queen. The same herb filled her system." She met the eyes of the Regent firmly. "Rest assured she has recovered quite well indeed."

"And what of Draden? What happened?" The Regent rose to her feet anxiously.

"Now now child rest easy. Draden was captured and..."

"Where is he Anaea?" Her eyes gleamed with hatred.

The healer slowly rose to her feet and exhaled deeply as she shook her head. "Where all prisoners go child. Where all prisoners go." Before she could say another word the Regent was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 26**

The underground hall was well lit with the bright fires of the mounted torches. Flame shadows danced on the dark walls lightly in animation. The cells were dusty with the aged dirt that had collected over the months. All but one very small cell remained empty. Loud footsteps broke the awkward silence that filled the prison as they approached closer and halted before the Amazon guard.

The Regent's eyes bore coldly into the guard's gaze. "Leave us."

The guard cleared her throat nervously. "Ephiny are you sure..."

Ephiny narrowed her eyes bitterly and tightened her grip on her staff to control her anger. Her voice dropped to a heated growl. "I said...leave us."

"As you wish." The guard bowed her head timidly at the Regent and laid the cell keys down. After taking one last look at the enraged Regent she scurried down the hall.

The Regent inhaled sharply and unlocked the cell door. Her feet scuffed purposely along the ground in frustration. She looked heartlessly at the prisoner noting the chains that bound his arms and legs securely. Dried blood masked several places on his face.

A vile smile spread across the prisoner's lips as he raised his gaze to meet the Regent's. "Well if it isn't the warrior Amazon. You look unfortunately well."

The Regent twirled her staff in her right hand and shook her head at the prisoner in disgust. "You bastard!" With a powerful swing of the staff she connected loudly with his face drawing fresh blood. Rage and hatred mingled in unison within her. She stared impassively at the prisoner and without warning spat in his face. "You disgust me Draden. I should just kill you right now. Cut your pathetic throat from ear to ear."

Draden laughed harshly and spat out a piece of a broken tooth. "Kill me then Amazon. Go on slice my throat wide open." He paused and met her stare briefly. "You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. You're the pathetic one."

Without hesitation the Regent kicked him in the chest and then swept her leg to the side and kicked him across the face. She took a step forward and placed her staff beneath the prisoner's chin violently and applied pressure on his throat restricting his breathing. "Understand one thing." She narrowed her eyes and spoke gruffly through clenched teeth. "I would not hesitate to kill you. In fact I can't think of anything I would enjoy more." She applied more pressure to his throat completely restricting his breathing.

"Ephiny release him!" Xena entered the cell and stood beside the Regent. "Ephiny enough!" she commanded in a dangerous tone.

"Stay out of this Xena." She stared blankly at the prisoner's reddening face as he struggled to breathe.

Xena took a step closer towards the Regent and spoke softly. "I, more than anyone, understand your anger, but you can't let it control you. Once you lose control you lose a sense of yourself. When that happens, the only one gaining anything, is him." She nodded in Draden's direction.

The Regent waited a few more seconds and then removed the staff from his throat. She watched him squirm uncomfortably in pain trying to regain his breath. "If it were up to me...you would be dead." Her chest rose and fell heavily with her deep breathing. Her eyes met the blue eyes of the warrior briefly.

Xena reached out and grabbed the staff from her friend's grip. "Let's go." Her blue eyes shifted towards Draden. "Death is too good for him." Her eyes narrowed in hatred. She felt a familiar rage boil within her. Turning away from Draden she closed her eyes tightly fighting for control of her anger. After a moment elapsed, she turned to leave the cell and paused at the entrance. "Let's go Ephiny."

"You're right about one thing Xena. Death _is_ too good for him." Ephiny turned away from the prisoner and took a step forward towards Xena. Abruptly she turned back around and powerfully kicked Draden soundly in the groin. "Tartarus is too damn good for a bastard like you."

The bright sunlight glared in the Regent's face as she exited the prison doors. She exhaled deeply and placed her hand upon Xena's shoulder. "Thank you."

The warrior paused and faced the Regent. She raised a brow questioningly. "For what?"

Ephiny smiled warmly. "For bringing me back to myself in there. I really think I would have killed him."

Xena nodded and tossed the Regent her staff. She muttered barely above a whisper as she headed towards the Queen's hut. "Part of me wishes you would have."


	27. Chapter 27

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 27**

Xena paced back and forth impatiently outside the Council's hut. _Damn Amazon laws. I should be in there with her! To Tartarus with this…_She slowed her pace and came to a sudden stop. Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding grounds cautiously. Her face wrinkled in anger as she turned around leaving her back to the hut. "Ares!" she growled impatiently. "Show yourself!"

A glimmer of light swirled before her revealing the God of War. A smile crept along his face as he stared intently at her. "Xena, how nice to see you." His smile faded into a lopsided grin.

Xena shook her head, her breathing becoming scattered. "What do you want?" she demanded,

Ares crossed his arms against his chest and scolded her light-heartedly. "Now is that the way to treat an old friend?"

The warrior closed the distance between them with a quick stride forward. She gripped the front of the God's shirt loosely and narrowed her eyes gravely. The grip on his shirt tightened suddenly slightly startling him. "You are _not_ my friend. Stay away from me." With a forward thrust the warrior pushed the God of War away from her and released her grip. She slowly turned and began to walk away.

"I can help you." Ares smiled and watched her pause in thought. "Unless of course you enjoy failing the ones you claim to love." He rose his brow dangerously.

Without hesitation the warrior unsheathed her sword and swung at him in anger. Her blue eyes glowed like fire with rage. Ares easily deflected the attack and grinned. "Stay away from me."

"Ah Xena there is that fire I miss so much. I knew you still had it in you." He dropped his sword and grabbed both Xena's wrists forcefully. Keeping his tight grip on her wrists he walked her a few steps backwards until her back met with the bark of a tree isolated from view. He leaned into her pressing the weight of his body against her. The expression on his face grew very serious. "Don't be a fool Xena. You can't hurt me. I am a God remember?"

Xena spat in his face. "I don't care what you are, stay away from me. I have no use for someone like you."

Ares wiped the spit from his face and looked sternly at the warrior. "I came here to offer my help to you. If you would rather Gabrielle die then that is fine with me. She was always your weakness anyhow." He released his grip on her wrists harshly and took several steps away from her.

"Ares what are you talking about?" She gripped the hilt of her sword. "You may be a God but I can spend eternity making you wish you weren't." She challenged him with her brow.

"You think you know her so well Xena. She makes you weak." He shook his head. "You could have been something special. Now look at you."

Xena's jaw tightened in frustration. "I don't want to have anything to do with your kind of special. This isn't about me. Tell me what you're talking about. What about Gabrielle?" She tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly in agitation. "I am losing my patience with you Ares."

"Always in a hurry Xena." His mouth twisted into a smile for a moment. "Your bard is going to do something very foolish. Something she won't tell you and something you can't stop." His eyes narrowed slightly. "And that something, my warrior, will kill her."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Gabrielle would never..." In a flash of light Ares had disappeared. _Damn him!_ She turned towards the Council hut and began to walk quickly towards the entrance. _Laws or no laws I am going in!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 28**

The Amazon elder began to rise from her seat. Light strands of hair trickled along her cheeks delicately. Her eyes were as green as a newborn baby leaf yet paled with wisdom beyond her years. "Since there are no objections to..."

"I object." The voice rose stridently above the council's whispers.

The elder slowly sank back down in her seat, her eyes making contact with the outspoken Amazon. Disbelief washed over her face. "Pardon me?" The question held more hesitation than she cared to display before the council.

Making her way to the front of the panel the Amazon locked eyes with the head elder of the council. Without wavering she spoke with authority. "I, Queen of the Amazons, object to this ruling." An awkward silence hushed through the room.

"Have you _lost_ your mind?" The Regent approached the Queen angrily waving her arms in the air to emphasize her words. "Gabrielle, how can you object? You of all people! After what he..."

The Queen raised her hand towards the Regent in a stopping motion, her eyes bearing little emotion. "Enough." She turned to squarely face the Regent who was now breathing heavily in rage. "You, Ephiny, of all people should know that under no circumstance have I or will I ever support murder."

Ephiny threw her hands up in the air furiously. "Murder? Murder Gabrielle? No this is not murder, this is justice. The laws are simple. If you break them you suffer the consequence. Murder is what _he_ almost succeeded in accomplishing with three Amazons, including you _my Queen."_ She unconsciously folded her arms across her chest squeezing her fists into tight balls.

A vacant emptiness filled the Queen's eyes as she closed them briefly to collect her thoughts. She exhaled deeply, opened her eyes, and faced her friend with an element of sadness. "Taking a life, any life, unless defending your own is murder. Your bitterness is blinding your judgment. Otherwise, you would clearly see the difference between revenge and justice."

"Gabrielle, he should..."

"That is enough Ephiny." The head elder silenced. She nodded to Gabrielle gesturing her to step forward. She spoke softly. "Gabrielle, crimes of this nature have dire consequences. Amazon law states that the punishment for attempting to endanger an Amazon Queen is death. Now, I would presume it safe to say that what has been done exceeds that of simple endangerment, has it not?"

The Queen bowed her head respectively. "Yes it has. What was done was..." She lowered her eyes for a moment. "What was done was unforgivable. But his guilt is not the issue here. His punishment is. I fully understand what the law states. The law also states that as Queen I may exercise my right to request a Battle of Wills."

The Regent placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder and turned her around facing her. "Battle of Wills? Gabrielle, do you know what you are requesting?" Worry replaced the anger in her expression. "Why would you want to do such a thing? You need to think about this."

"I understand what I am asking Ephiny. I know you are trying to protect me but please understand this is something I _must_ do."

The Amazon elders softly whispered to one another. The head of the council turned her tired eyes towards the young Queen. "Gabrielle I will not say that I understand your decision nor approve of it, but if it is your wish, then we will not object to it."

Gabrielle looked tenderly into the eyes of her friend. _I wish you could understand Eph. I wish I could make you see that I need to do this for me. I need to be.....free. _She patted her friend's hand reassuringly and faced the council. "It is my wish."

"Very well then." The elder shook her head sorrowfully. "As you wish the prisoner's life has been spared. The penalty for the crimes that he has committed against the Amazon Nation will be carried out in a "Battle of Wills". The terms of this battle will be of your choosing Gabrielle. The battle will commence tomorrow morning." She nodded towards the group and rose from her seat. "Until then."

The warrior stilled her movement at the last words of the council. _The Battle of Wills? What in Hades name went on in here?_ She remained still as the last of the Amazons left the hut, leaving her alone with the Queen. Quietly she approached from behind her. "Gabrielle?"

Startled the Queen jumped. "Xena? You scared me! What are you doing in here?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "How long have you been in here?"

"I came in here because I couldn't wait another minute out there!" She stated pointing towards the entrance to the hut. Anger rose in her voice as she met the bard's heated gaze. "Battle of Wills? Gabrielle there is NO way I am letting you do this."

Darkness enveloped the bard's empty eyes. "Letting me? Xena you can't stop me. This is MY decision."

The warrior grabbed the bard by the arm drawing her closer. "Gabrielle I love you too much to..."

"Love? When you love someone Xena you don't make an effort to strip their will from them. Taking that from me makes you no better than he was." Using her other hand she removed the warrior's grip from her arm. "Now if you will excuse me I have a fight to prepare for....alone."


	29. Chapter 29

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 29**

"Ren! Ren!" The child gleamed happily and jumped into her mother's arms. She wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed her chubby cheek against Serenity's face in a close embrace.

Serenity smiled warmly at her daughter and encircled her arms tighter around the child. "I sure have missed you Lea!" She shifted the child's weight on her hip and grinned at the young Amazon.

Lea placed her hands on each of the Amazon's cheeks squeezing them together playfully and chuckling at the funny faces she was creating. "I missed you too. You all better now?" She stilled her hands and stared intently at her mother. Her eyes filled with moisture.

Serenity stroked her cheek lovingly. "Hey no tears. I'm all better." She feigned a serious face. "I promise." Once she felt her daughter relax in her arms she crept up Leah's right leg playfully with one hand until her fingers nestled into one of her favorite tickle spots. She began to tickle the squirming child along her belly and side. "Now where is that gigglebox? Hmmm I know it's here somewhere." Lea giggled louder. "Aha! There it is!"

Solari was standing at the entrance of the hut watching the exchange between her partner and child humorously. She shook her head in amusement and began to walk towards them. "I know a certain young lady who is supposed to be in bed right now." She folded her arms across her chest and looked sternly at the young Amazon.

Serenity tried to suppress the grin that began to creep along her face. She cleared her throat and glanced at her daughter questioningly. The seriousness that reflected in the child's expression caused the two Amazon's to break into genuine laughter. Serenity came within reach of her partner and smiled warmly. She leaned in towards her lips but was interrupted by a string of giggles.

Solari chuckled and took her daughter into her arms tickling her. "Alright miss giggles off to bed with you. Tarra is waiting outside for you." She settled the child down gently before her.

Lea's bottom lip started quivering as if she was about to cry. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "But I don't wanna! I wanna stay with Ren!"

Serenity crouched down facing her daughter and cupped her chin lightly. "I've missed you too sweetie but you need to get some rest. It is going to be a very busy day tomorrow."

The young Amazon shook her head stubbornly and used the back of her hand to wipe away the stray tears that ran down her cheeks. "I wanna stay with you!"

_She is afraid something will happen to me again. Oh Lea..._ The Amazon tenderly wiped the tears from the child's face and smiled affectionately. "Listen to me sweetie. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise I am going to be right here waiting for you when you wake up in the morning, sleepy eyes and all." The child smiled at her remark. "That's my smiling girl." She wrapped her arms around her daughter briefly and kissed her forehead. "Now scoot to bed before mommy gets grumpy!"

Solari's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Hey who you calling grumpy?" She winked at Lea and then leaned down and placed a goodnight kiss on her cheek. "Off you go little lady." She swatted the child on the behind playfully as she ran past her towards the doorway of the hut where Tarra was waiting. "She becomes more and more like you everyday Ren." She turned her gaze towards her partner and smiled.

"Not to worry she still has your stubborn side!" She teased.

Solari pulled Serenity into a tight embrace. _I was so close to losing you Ren. I just wish I could hold you and never let go. Just let time freeze and remain locked in this moment for eternity._ She closed her eyes remaining in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Solari?" The Amazon traced her fingertips along her partner's arm lightly in a comforting manner.

Solari exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. She squeezed the Amazon tighter and rested her chin upon her shoulder. "Thinking about you and how close I came to losing you."

"I am alive and well and I am all yours love." Serenity leaned against her lover further into her embrace. After a few moments elapsed she broke the silence that had settled between them. "Solari, is Gabrielle really going to follow through with the Battle of Wills?"

A sigh escaped the breath of the Amazon. "Yes."

"Do you really believe Xena will stand by and allow this? Don't you think she will stop it?" Serenity released herself from her lover's hold and turned to face her. She was genuinely worried for the Queen.

Solari met her gaze with a degree of sadness and then turned her attention to the full moon which was visible through the window before her. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the moonlight bathe her face. After a sharp intake of breath she opened her eyes and met the green orbs before her. "Honestly Ren, I don't think Artemis herself could stop her."


	30. Chapter 30

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 30**

The warrior slowly approached a nearby tree overlooking open grounds. Its tall thick branches seemed to slither interlocking within each other providing a generous overhang. She rested her cheek against the bark letting the rough texture tease her skin. The full moon lit the dark sky brightly, providing the perfect amount of light below. Remaining hidden behind the aged tree, the warrior settled her gaze on the Amazon Queen. It had been several hours since the commencement of the Amazon council meeting. _Oh Gabrielle, how did things go so wrong so quickly?_ She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the sound of rustling leaves overhead. The gentle breeze swirled around the warrior and caressed her skin. A loud groan broke Xena from her thoughts and her attention settled back to the figure ahead of her. The Amazon Queen was practicing with her staff alone amid the darkness the open grounds offered. Her groans grew louder as her defense moves intensified in speed and difficulty.

_Focus! Don't act, react! _The Amazon Queen followed each move of the staff with a mental command. Sweat trickled down her face and shoulders. Gabrielle, however, was too focused on her imaginary targets to concern herself with anything but her next move. She circled the staff with one hand around her body and caught the other end with her free hand and then paused suddenly. She became very still and listened closely to something that caught her attention. The hushing wind blowing across the field greeted her. _Hmm that cool breeze feels really nice. _She smiled slightly and then took a few deep calming breaths to re-center herself. "Ya!" With a loud grunt the Queen easily glided into a series of back-flips combined with various high kicks and difficult staff moves.

Xena was captivated by the gracefulness of Gabrielle's defense and counter attack tactics. _By the gods, where did you learn to move like that Gabrielle? _The warrior remained speechless as her bard maneuvered effortlessly through a combination of fighting moves, not easily accomplished by even a very skilled warrior. Disbelief washed over her face as she continued watching, awestruck by her bard. After a few moments elapsed, the warrior began to notice something familiar in the Queen's movements. She looked down at her sword and ran her fingers delicately over the handle as if recalling something. "Those moves...they are..."

"Yours." The soft voice came from her left side. "I do watch you, you know."

Xena met the green eyes before her. "Gabrielle," she whispered. With a quick stride she stood before her bard. "I have never seen you move like that before. It was..."

The Queen raised her brow questioningly. "Was?"

"Amazing. Even I would have trouble with some of those moves you were pulling off out there, but you were rolling through it all so easily." Xena shifted her weight uncomfortably. _I can't believe I just admitted that!_

The Queen rolled her eyes. "You? Trouble with fighting? I don't think so Xena."

The warrior smirked. "Alright maybe not me but anyone else but me wouldn't be able to move like that!"

Gabrielle smiled awkwardly. "Sometimes just when you think you have someone figured out, they show a completely different side to their character and surprise you." She paused briefly and just looked into her warrior's eyes. "I think I have always had it within me...to fight. I just never had the practice, discipline, or most of all... purpose." She smiled weakly and looked down settling her gaze on a stray leaf blowing softly by her feet. "I guess now I do." Her voice trailed slightly above a whisper.

Xena took a step closer to her bard. "Gabrielle I am sorry..."

"Stop." Gabrielle's voice took on a commanding tone Xena had never heard before. She could sense the apprehension building within the warrior. Her eyes grew softer dissolving some of the tension between them. "Xena you don't have to apologize. I know you were only trying to protect me."

"You were right about what you said earlier Gabrielle. I am no better than he is." Her voice shook with bitterness.

The Queen shook her head and moved closer to the warrior until their bodies were touching. She traced her fingertips along the warrior's cheeks and cupped her face within her hands. Her emerald eyes met the teary blue orbs of her partner. "No, Xena I was angry. You are _nothing_ like him. He is a monster. I'm so sorry. I..." She tightened her hold slightly cupping the warrior's cheek firmly. "I was angry. What I said was out of anger, not truth."

Xena placed her hands over her bard's. "I know and you had every reason to be angry with me. I wasn't just trying to protect you. I was making a choice for you."

Gabrielle placed her index finger on Xena's lips hushing her. "Shhh."

Xena moved her bard's hand away from her face and held it between her own. "No, Gabrielle listen to me. I never realized it before, but I have always made choices for you. In my eyes I was protecting you, but in the process I was taking something very precious from you....your free will. I just am so afraid of losing you..." A tear treaded down the warrior's cheek.

Gabrielle lightly kissed the teardrop. "Draden was right Xena." The warrior stared blankly at her in confusion. "He said even death couldn't free me." She smiled warmly at her warrior. For the first time those words didn't make her cringe. "He is right, even death couldn't free me....of you. I love you Xe and even in death, I will never leave you." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Xena's lips. "I wish I could make you understand that I _need _to do this...for me."

Xena encircled her arms around Gabrielle and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Gabrielle and I do understand." She pulled the bard away from her keeping her hands on her shoulders. "I just don't like you doing this alone."

Gabrielle brought her hand to Xena's cheek delicately stroking it. "I won't be." A smile spread across her face.

Xena moved past the subject and challenged playfully. "So, my innocent bard, need a not so innocent warrior to spar with?" She winked at her partner.

"Of course! Don't worry Xena, I will take it easy on you." She smirked and winked back at Xena. Laughter trailed behind her as she walked back towards the open field.

Xena laughed. "Take it easy on me? Did you hit your head with that staff again Gabrielle?" She shook her head humorously at the bard.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, _my champion,_ I still owe you a good ass kicking from the sparring competition." The Queen's face lit up as she grinned back at the warrior. In that moment she seemed more herself than she had been since her attack. Without warning, she attacked the warrior's left side with her staff and followed through with a left kick to her right side.

Xena blocked her staff with her sword and caught the Queen's leg with her other hand. She held it in mid-air briefly. "Gotcha!" She smiled and released her foot. "Heeyah!" Xena back-flipped a short distance away from the bard. She grinned at the bard. "So, you haven't told me yet, just what terms do you plan on setting for the Battle of Wills?" Her expression grew very serious. "A death match is completely out of the..." She stopped mid-sentence. _Damnit to Tartarus! There I go again telling her what she CAN and CAN'T do!_

Gabrielle looked amused by the warrior's struggle for control. "Xena, I'm not going to fight to the death." She looked calmly into the warrior's eyes putting her at ease.

"What do you plan to do then?" Xena lowered her sword and began approaching her bard.

A mischievous grin settled on the Queen's face but she said nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 31**

"So _you_ are going to _let_ _her_ go through with this _crazy_ idea?" The Regent shook her head disapprovingly at the warrior. "I can't believe you Xena, YOU of all people!" She stared vehemently into the blue eyes before her.

Xena was beginning to lose her patience. She gave the Regent a dangerous glance silencing her. "For the last time Ephiny, this is Gabrielle's choice. Accept that and be done with it."

_She can't be serious! _Ephiny approached the warrior with a trace of hesitation. "Xena, she is not thinking clearly. If her dreams taunt her like they do now, what do you suppose being _face to face_ with Draden is going to do to her?" She could sense the irritation in the warrior's demeanor. "I don't want her to get hurt again...or worse. He is more than capable of hurting her and not just physically."

Xena released a sigh in frustration. _By the Gods I am going to kill this woman. _She remained silent for a moment struggling to keep her anger at bay. "Ephiny, do you think that I hadn't considered all this? Gabrielle is my life. Do you really think I would knowingly put her in danger?" She saw the Regent about to speak. "Gabrielle knows the dangers and consequences of this. This was her decision, her choice. This is _her _justice and no matter what anyone else thinks, that is not going to change." She took note of the Regent stepping backwards a few feet. "Now, you are either going to support her as her Regent or you're not. That Ephiny is YOUR choice. Make it."

The Regent stood tall and spoke between clenched teeth. "I always have and always will stand by my Queen. There is no choice in that Xena." A small degree of hurt glimmered in her eyes. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the warrior.

"I know you are worried for her Eph. She can do this. You have to have faith in her." Xena placed her hand on the Regent's shoulder reassuringly.

"And if she can't?" Ephiny challenged.

Xena's blue eyes gleamed with nothing but confidence. "She will." The sound of approaching footsteps broke the Regent and warrior from their conversation. Xena turned her attention to her right and saw Solari, Serenity, Gabrielle, and a few Amazons advancing towards them. She whispered softly to the Regent as she walked by her, "have faith."

The Queen smiled warmly at her warrior. "Good morning Xena." She kissed her lips lightly and took a deep breath taking in Xena's comforting scent. The warrior's arms embraced her briefly. She looked to the Regent. "Hey Ephiny!"

Ephiny walked towards her fellow sisters and bowed her head slightly towards Gabrielle. "My Queen." Silence fell upon the crowd. Ephiny couldn't contain herself any longer and peeled into a burst of laughter. "Gabrielle you should have seen your face when I said that!" She continued laughing hysterically. "Oh alright! Good morning _Gabrielle_." She smirked, "but your reaction was priceless."

Solari rolled her eyes. "Always with the humor."

The Regent folded her arms across her chest and confronted the Amazon with a pout. "Always with the seriousness Solari."

Serenity nudged Solari playfully and grinned at the Regent. "Not always Eph."

The Queen turned her gaze towards Xena and raised a brow.

The warrior put her hands up in the air innocently. "Hey, don't look at me like that, they are _your_ Amazons love." She smiled sweetly knowing her bard couldn't resist laughing.

The Queen chuckled and good-naturedly tapped the Regent and Solari on their backside with her staff. She raised her brow at them daring them to complain. Her expression dissolved into a warm smile that brought a sparkle to her emerald eyes. "Now that we are done teasing ea..." The color fled from her face slowly as she paused mid-sentence. Her eyes clouded with darkness melting any warmth from them. The group of women surrounding the Queen turned around to see what Gabrielle was staring so intently at. A short distance away Draden was being dragged towards the area prepared for battle by 3 Amazons. His eyes never once left those of the Queen's. A sickening grin spread across his face as he blew a kiss her way. The Queen turned her gaze away from him and closed her eyes for a moment.

The Regent looked at Xena emphasizing her earlier points with her facial expressions.

The warrior mouthed the word, faith, to the Regent and approached Gabrielle. She ran her fingers through her blonde streaks and traced her fingertips to her chin. She lifted Gabrielle's head up with her finger resting below her chin and looked tenderly into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle smiled light-heartedly and nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 32**

The Queen made her way through the crowd of Amazons to the center of the sparring ring and stood tall facing the council of elders ahead of her. Brown Amazon leathers hugged the curves of her body tightly leaving much of her skin exposed. Although she was no stranger to the battlefield or violence, an essence of purity always seemed to somehow resonate from her spirit. Even now, she stands with the vigor of a warrior. Well defined muscles, shaped from an unwavering stream of conditioning, were easily distinguished at first glance. The rays of sunlight bore into her skin almost shadowing the scars that served as reminisces of the past. She cleared her throat and a calm stillness seemed to wash over her as she spoke. "I am ready," she stated simply her gaze meeting the aged eyes of the elder.

The elder motioned the Queen forward with a gesturing of her hand. Her eyes seemed to betray the deep concern she had about the Queen's decision to test the hands of fate. Sighing softly she met the eyes of the Queen. "Very well Gabrielle. Proceed as you wish." She finished and slowly lowered herself into the chair beside the remaining council members.

The Amazon Queen nodded respectfully to the women of the council and then turned her attention to the tribe surrounding her pausing briefly to meet the glare of the prisoner. Holding her staff tightly in her right hand she released a shallow breath and addressed her warriors. "Today we change the threads of time and mark a historical tradition never before attempted by any Queen of the Amazon tribe. Today, you will bear witness to a Battle of Wills, a battle that will determine the fate of a man who has committed vicious crimes against our Nation and our sisters." Her gaze turned towards the Regent for a brief moment. "Some of you may strongly feel that Draden's life should be forfeit based on his crimes and that the Amazon law should carry him to an immediate death. Others may believe that offering such an act as this battle is a sign of mercy and weakness for a man lacking any shred of humanity within him. In the face of vengeance I would agree with both of these." She paused briefly and scanned the faces of the warriors before her. "I do not stand here before you in the face of vengeance. I stand here today in the face of justice." Turning towards the prisoner she addressed the warriors restraining him softly. "Release him." Seeing the hesitation in their faces she commanded firmly. "Release him…_now_." She watched them release the last of the restraints and step outside the sparring ring.

Rubbing the red circles on his wrists the warlord started to walk in a large circle around the center of the ring where the Queen stood. He caught a glimpse of the warrior princess' intense glare drawing pleasure from her discomfort. His eyes met hers. He could see the beast underneath the warrior garb rising to the surface struggling for control. _Afraid for your little precious bard are you Xena? _He broke from his thoughts with a quiet chuckle. Turning his attention back to the Queen a small grin played on his face. "So what is this game we are playing today dear Gabrielle?" Folding his arms across his chest he warned, "You do know that you should have let them kill me when you had the chance."

She stared impassively into his dark eyes and took a step towards him without hesitation. "Perhaps." She began to circle him slowly coming to a stop when she was standing before him once more. "Or perhaps I didn't want to let death free you so easily." She offered with a raised brow. She could see his anger rising to the surface from the way he flared his nostrils. He was trying to remain in control but she knew she got under his skin. _Did I hit a soft spot Draden? _The thought alone brought her a piece of sinful satisfaction. "This Draden is a Battle of Wills. You have a strong will don't you?" she challenged trying to get a rise out of him. Without giving him time to react she pressed on. "The terms are quite simple." She held her left hand out towards Epinon. "Staff."

Epinon unsure of what to make of the Queen's intentions questioned with hesitation, "My Queen?"

Gabrielle's stare was unwavering. "Your staff," she reassured the Amazon.

Epinon nodded and tossed the staff to her effortlessly.

Gabrielle met the eyes of the warlord once more and suddenly tossed the staff at his head. "We fight with staves." She began unconsciously twirling hers in her right hand. She eyed the rope that ran around the sparring ring in a circle. "If you step outside this ring you lose." She regarded the smirk on his face and smiled back at him. "If you stop fighting for any reason…you lose."

The warlord laughed uncontrollably. "You can't be serious. Stop fighting? Me? I am afraid my dear Gabrielle that you will beg for mercy long before I will." He continued laughing holding his stomach from the strain.

The Queen felt a shiver pass over her at the sound of that name. She hated the sound of those two vile words coming from him. She felt a sickness spreading in her stomach. _No. I won't let him get to me. _She regained her composure quickly and met his gaze. "Then you have nothing to worry about do you?" she offered sarcastically. "Should you not be so lucky and manage to lose…" she let the words linger for a moment, "then I shall decide your fate myself." She looked over towards Xena and smiled assuring her that she had everything under control and then turned her attention back to the warlord. "Should you defeat me and win…" she clasped her staff with both hands and leaned it against her shoulder, "then you may choose anyone you wish to decide your fate." She immediately put her hand up in the air in the direction of Xena and the Regent to stop the protests she knew were coming. Turning to face them she repeated herself in a dangerous tone. "If he wins he may choose _anyone_ to decide his fate. No one here will interfere with that or with the battle itself no matter what happens. Is that understood?" she waited for a response but was greeted with silence. Raising her voice while looking directly into the eyes of her warrior, "I said is that understood?" She heard the quiet grumbles of the Amazons agreeing to her terms but she kept her eyes planted firmly on her warrior until she received what she wanted in return; a promise. No, not just a promise, but _her_ promise.


	33. Author Notes - Story Update

Hello everyone! It surprises me that I still receive messages about this story so many years since publishing it and that so many people have enjoyed it. I deeply apologize for never finishing it. Life got crazy and I put it on the back burner and never got back to it. I know how much I hate it when I am into a story and then it stays incomplete and I am so sorry to have done that to you with this story. I am going to complete this story within the next couple of weeks so it will finally have its ending. I hope that you enjoy it and appreciate you hanging in there!

Will post the next chapter in the next few days...

**If you are enjoying my story please leave me a review. I love feedback and would love to hear yours...**

Thank you!


	34. Chapter 33

**Eternal Spirit **  
**Chapter 33**

Draden shifted the weight of the staff from hand to hand in anticipation and began circling around the Amazon Queen his eyes never leaving hers. "We fight with a staff?" he raised his brow and smiled. "Afraid of a little hand to hand combat are we?" he challenged with a laugh bringing his pacing to a halt inches in front of her. Leaning against the staff partially he pursed his lips together blowing a kiss at the Queen and dropped his voice to a whisper only she could hear. "Afraid you will enjoy my touch a little too much in front of your whipped warrior?" His laughter was silenced by the strike of a staff connecting with his left cheek.

"You're delusional Draden!" She swung her staff with more force across his right cheek sending him staggering backwards in surprise.

"Xena what did he say to her?" Ephiny held a firm grip on the warriors wrist turning to face her. "Xena?" She felt her nerves getting the best of her. "Xena!" she gritted between her teeth tugging her wrist impatiently.

The warrior's eyes never left the sparring ring. She stared with such intensity that she hardly noticed she was being pulled and growled at by the Regent. "I don't know." her voice trailed below a whisper. Ares warning kept playing over and over in her mind. _Your bard is going to do something very foolish. Something she won't tell you and something you can't stop. And that something, my warrior, will kill her. _"No, I won't let that happen." she reassured herself. She placed her hand over the Regent's and turned her attention back to the ring.

Draden ran his hand across his cheek while moving his jaw side to side. The rusty taste of blood flooded his senses. Turning his head over his shoulder he spat a tooth onto the ground and wiped the blood on the back of his hand from his mouth. "Delusional? I'm delusional?" he felt his anger rising to the surface and tensing his muscles. He struggled to maintain control. "YOU..._my Queen_..." he bowed at the words mockingly, "are delusional! You think you can actually defeat someone like ME?" He took a heated step forward and raised the staff into the air in fury. "You are nothing more than a small, weak, pathetic girl! I am a WARRIOR! I have led armies and bathed in more blood than your pretty little head could imagine," the veins in his neck bulged at the surface of his skin and his face turned almost crimson.

Gabrielle remained unmoved by his invasion of her space and remained calm. Her eyes bore into his as she tightened the hold on her staff. She recognized the mad look of rage on his face. The way his eyes glossed over in darkness and any presence of a shred of humanity within him disappeared. He was relentless when he reached that level of madness...relentless. _I won't be the one begging for mercy this time Draden. _In a swift motion the Queen landed a series of blows with her staff across each side of his ribs and then finished with a forceful strike across the side of his head sending him spinning to the right. "I'm NOT small" she continued her assault on his back striking him from different directions before he could gain his footing. "Weak," she shouted swiping his legs from underneath him sending him backwards to the ground. "Or pathetic!" She looked down on him with the bottom of her staff putting enough pressure on his neck to keep him down. "What I am..." she paused for a moment, "is the girl you couldn't conquer and that just drives you mad doesn't it? The big bad warlord who couldn't conquer a _defenseless,_ _chained_, _small, weak, pathetic girl_!" Her staff thrusted harder at his throat restricting his breathing. "Who is the weak one now Draden?"

Grabbing a fistful of dirt he threw it into the Queen's face temporarily blinding her and pried himself out from underneath her quickly. He grinned as he watched her try to relieve her burning eyes with nothing more than her hands. Circling behind her he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high enough off the ground that she was left on the tips of her toes and struggling to breathe. He looked towards Xena satisfaction playing proudly on his face, "Shall I snap her neck while you watch Xena or should I torture her first while I have such a captive audience?" He laughed and lifted her higher leaving nothing but air between her feet and the ground. She frantically gasped while trying to struggle free.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ephiny shouted as she pulled her sword from its sheath and took a large stride forward towards the ring. A firm grip pulled her back and held her in place. "No. You will not interfere with this Ephiny." her voice a low growl.

Resisting against Xena's hold she screamed, "he is going to KILL her. Get your hands off me! What in Tartarus is WRONG with you Xena!"

Xena turned to face the frenzied Regent and tightly grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her with enough force to get her attention. "We gave our word not to interfere. I will NOT break my promise to her. She is not a helpless girl. She is YOUR Queen. Now start having faith in her rather than plotting to rescue her. She can do this. She WILL do this." She clenched her teeth trying her best to keep her anger and fear under control. She released the Regent sternly with a small push backwards and turned back to the ring.

_C'mon Gabrielle, you can do this. Find your center and strike. Stop panicking and think damnnit! _She grabbed a hold of the top of her charm lightly as a precaution. _Promise or no promise I am NOT letting you die._

**Please review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter!**


End file.
